Shane and the glow in the dark condoms
by heartbrokentears
Summary: Shane finds out about some condoms and he wants to use them on Claire. Inculdes drama, drama, and more drama. One unexcpected hospital vist and lots of tears later, where is this story going to end?
1. Chapter 1

_Shane (POV)_

I was in Morganville's only convenience store when I spotted the greatest invention every. **GLOW IN THE DARK CONDOMS.**I rushed back to the glass house to find Micheal and tell him about all the fun glow in the dark condoms could be. I also wanted to know if he thought it would be a good idea to get some for me and Claire.

"What the hell, why would a condom glow in the dark?" Micheal asks mouth agape. He asked if he could come with me when it got dark, said he just had to check this out.

2 HOURS BEFORE DARK

Eve gets home. She walks in the door and Micheal busts out laughing.

"Ummmmmm... what is wrong with him. Have you given him some nutty pill?" Eve questions looking concerned. "Nope, but i had a super great idea." "And.." she stopped waiting for me to continue, I don't. "Well are you going to tell me."

Tell me what you think. If anyone likes it so far tell me and i will update if not guess it will be a clif hanger.

HeArTbRoKeNtEaRs-xoxo Ooh and the Morganville Vampires is Rachel Caine's not mine. :(


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanna to say thanks to XXmelissaXXRayanne and KeIW-Hearts

_Micheal's (POV)_

I pulled Shane into the kitchen laughing like a manic. The whole intire time Eve is staring at me like I'm high.

"What the hell man?" Shane stutters out, holding his sides. "Do you think we should bring Eve with us?" "No way in hell man, she would porbably stop to look for tampons."

"What about tampons, Shane? Is it that time of month for you again?" Eve says with a stone cold experrison. "Ha you wish goth girl." Shane states. Eve rolls her eyes in that sexy way she always does and says "well I'm sooooooo coming with you guys now and you can't stop me!"

20 Minutes Later

"Dude how the hell did your girlfriend talk you into bringing her with us?"Shane asks with a glare. "Well man just lets say I'm gonna need to get some of those condoms my self!;)" "Yeah okay, whatever you know now I won't get to surpirze Claire because Miss Big Mouth will tell her."

_Eve's (POV)_

OMG! I can't believe Shane is now just finding out about glow in the dark condoms. I mean seuriously, me and claire just had a talk about flavoured glow in the dark condoms. Shane is so out of the loop. How does Claire even date this guy? Ooh yeaaaa, we just got to the store! Time to call Claire and have her meet us here.

_Shane's (POV)_

I was walking down the isle with a twenty pack of these condoms when all of a suden Claire walks throught the door. _**Ooh SHIT!**_ Man ooh man just drop the box and walk away. _Thud._

"Hey honey you just dropped your box." This weird old woman practictly shouts. Getting Claire's attetion. The woman bends over and shoves the condoms into my hands just as Claire walks up to me.

_Claire's (POV)_

Mawhaaaaaaa. Time to embrasse Shane. "Ummmmm... Shane what are you doing with glow in the dark condoms. Are you and Micheal experimenting... you know together?" Shane's face turns beat red, so funny. "**WHAT?** Why would you think that?" "Well you are here with Micheal buying condoms together." Shane tries to advert the subject by asking,"hey, why are you here anyways?" Time to get the best of this boy. "Well... I kinda, maybe, possibly came here for a pregrancy test." I try to say this with busting out laughing. I walk over to the pregreancy test and Shane follows. "What do you mean, you might be... PREGRANT?" Shane has a got a big mouth. Just when he says this i realise my parents are in this store too. _Ooh man._ Shane is so dead. Then I'm next.

Please Review and thank you again to XXmelissaXXRayanne and KeIW-Hearts.

XOXO- heartbrokentears


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER RECAP_

Time to get the best of this boy. "Well... I kinda, maybe, possibly came here for a pregnancy test." I try to say this with busting out laughing. I walk over to the pregnancy test and Shane follows. "What do you mean, you might be... PREGNANT?" Shane has a got a big mouth. Just when he says this i realise my parents are in this store too. _Ooh man._ Shane is so dead. Then I'm next.

_'s (POV)_

I look over and see my baby girl down the isle with that infection of a boy. Wait, what is Shane _holding _in his hands? I stare straight at him and my worst fears are verified. That _**boy**_is holding a box of condoms! I snap out of my daze to rush over there but before I can I hear Shane's word ring out in the silence."What do you mean, you might be... PREGNANT?" Shane yells and looks absolutely horrified. Just then Claire looks over and sees me and her mom. I'm soooooo going to kill that boy! How could Claire let this happen to herself! I thought she was smart but she had to go and get herself knocked up by that idiot over there. Doesn't that boy over there know you are suppose to wear a condom? I knew I shouldn't have let my baby live with him.

_Claire's (POV)_

I can feel that all hell is about to break loose. Just then my father rushes forward and punches Shane straight in the jaw. _Ooh man why did I have to be right about hell breaking lose. Couldn't my dad just come over here and have a calm conversation? No, I guess not._ Shane falls to floor rubbing his jaw. My father yells out in frustration, **"you just couldn't keep it in your pants could you? AND now your here to buy condoms! Little too late for that! You stupid son of a bitch!"**" Dad please stop. You are making everything worse. Plus everyone is staring at us. I'm sooo embarrassed." I state calmer than I thought I could. **"Your embrassed? Well I guess you should of thought of that before you had unprotected sex with an older man." **He says seething in anger. "You make it sound like I'm a whore in which case I'm not. I have had sex with only _one_guy. Ooh and he is only like a year older than me! God, besides I'm not even pregnant..." I was cut off by Shane. "What do you mean your not even pregnant?" He asks. Ooh shit. "Ummmmmm... I was trying to play a prank on you because of you know the condoms." I let slip quietly from my lips. **"What,**I almost had heart attack. I'm so happy. This is the best news ever." My dad picks me up and spins me around. When I get put down I look around the store to see some college students with there phones out recording my little soap opera. OH MY FREAKING GOD. They are probably going to put it on you-tube. Just my luck.

_Eve's (POV)_

Wow. Claire's dad went psycho over there. Poor Shane. I feel a little sorry for CB but this is way to funny to feel completely sorry. Ha, I even got the whole thing on my phone. I can't wait to upload this on you-tube. I bet it will get millions of hits. I see Claire looking around, blushing like some one had just caught her naked. Wait on second though I think that wouldn't be as bad and humiliation as this little scene. I look beside me to see Micheal on the floor rolling around laughing his super cute ass off.

Claire walks over and says to Micheal, "can you stop laughing at my expense? I mean at least try to hid how humours you find this situation. And you..." Claire says pointing at me."better not put your little film on-line, or it will be super bad for you." I stop laughing now, I didn't even know she saw me filming the whole thing. If I was in this situation I would not notice anything. Claire's parents had already left as they didn't want to get even more awkward.

Shane is the first to break our little slience. "So should we still get these condoms or what?" I stare at this man. "WOW. Really,are you seriously that stupid? Can you imagine if you really got Claire pregrant? Claire's dad would be in jail for murder. Micheal would be in a coma from lack of oxygen.

_Claire's (POV)_

Shane ended up buying a box of those condoms. We went home and had some fun. **;)**

Thanks for reading. Should I add a shocking twist? Review please and tell me what i should do And thanks to Vampi Gal for reviewing chapter 2

*XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS*


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER RECAP**_

Shane ended up buying a box of those condoms. We went home and had some fun. **;)**

TWO WEEKS LATER

_Claire's (POV)_

It has been like a week since some one put my soap opera on you-tube. I was so pissed because I thought it was Eve who put it up there. On top of that people on campus point and laughing there asses off. Today I have to go see Myrnin. _Joy. _He has probably seen the video. Several times. I arrive to Myrnin's shack. Ooh god. What is he doing? Why are his pants down? _Ooh man._He is jacking off. Ewwwwwwww. My eyes, I can't see.

"Hmmmm..." I clear my throat. This is going to be awkward. "Ooh my Claire your here early, just let me finish up." Omg did he just tell me to wait? Has he no shame? I think i just got sick in my mouth. I think I just might find a therapist. Myrnin zips his pants and turns to face me. Ugh how can I look him in the eye? He starts rambling until he ask me...

"So did Shane buy those condoms?" He ask with no hint of humor. After what he just got done doing he is going to ask me that. "Ummmmmmmm...maybe." I hesitate. "I'll take that as a yes. That is good I can't have a assiant with a bun in the oven." "What?" I ask. " You know pregnant? Hey you smell weird." "Gee, you know how to flatter a girl." I reply sarcastically. "I mean in a good way. Mouthwatering. And you know I don't like sarcasm." I can't get that out of my head. Ugh. Disgusting.

Wow. Myrnin is supper weird today. Just hope he doesn't start hitting on me so he can get some. We shelved books for an hour before Myrnin wants to take a break. During that break he sends me out for doughnuts.

"Don't hit the joy stick while I'm gone." I say hoping he really doesn't. "I'm sorry, what are you referring to?" "Just keep your penis in your pants,OK?" I'm scared now I can't take another incident like that again. "Ooh, cute. Knock next time." He replies angrily. "Whatever, I'm going to see Shane. See you in an hour."

_Shane's (POV)_

I was just starting my lunch break when Claire walks in. She has a horrified expression on her face. My eyes travel down her body. Loving the sight. Can't wait till I get to use another of those condoms on her tonight.

"Hey, like the show." She giggles blushing. Her expression is now care free. "No, I've seen better..." her face falls. "you know, you without clothes." "Sure, super smooth Mr. McStabby." "So what happened at work today." I ask. She tense up to this question. "Ummmmmm... too hard to explain." She shivers and has disgust written all over her face. "It's bad isn't it?" I ask actually scared of the answer. "What did he do?" She blushes. "..." She mumbles under her breathe. "What. I couldn't understand." She turns redder. "He was really going at it when I got there!" "What was he going at?" I ask completely confused. She gives me an exasperated look. "He was jacking off big time. And... then he told me to wait while he finished." I bust out laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahah..." She cuts me off mid laugh and says, "you know he has a really big penis, bigger than yours." What? Did she just go there. "Did you check it out?" "Ummmmm... no not really he was facing the door when I walked in. It was really hard not to see." Now she looks like she regrets what she said."It doesn't matter." I say. She looks at me surprised. "He is the one who has to spank the monkey, I don't." Claire leaves and I go back to work.

_Myrnin's (POV)_

I really can't see why Claire thinks it is a big deal. Masturbation is natural. She has seen me do weirder. Ooh how i wish it were her hands wrapped around my shaft. Bringing her mouth down over my head. I grow hard. I wish I hadn't just got that mental image. Only if she would sweep her soft lips against mine. I really love Claire. I can't let her know this now.

Sweet Claire knocks. "All clear? Can I come in?" "Yes." Ooh right she has my doughnuts... no pun intended. I think she went home and changed. I don't recall her having on a short skirt that showed her upper thighs and a tight fitting top that shows a lot of cleavage. "Why are you all dressed up?" I ask unable to contain the image of her wrapping her legs around my torso, all the while grinding into my crotch. "Well, after work Shane is going to take me on a date." She sits down, legs closed. I can still see up her skirt. Man she is so sexy.

"You can leave early Claire." I say feeling an erection coming on. "What? Why?" She ask clearly confused. I would love to bend her over and spank her. "Feeling generous." "Really, or does it have something to do with that hard on you are sporting. Were you looking at porn before I got here? You really need to get laid." "Maybe... do you want to stroke it?" "Ummmmm... rather not, just going to leave."

_Claire's (POV)_

Ever since I have came back to the lab Myrnin's pants have been growing and growing. He looks rather uncomfortable. "You can leave early Claire." "What? Why?" I ask though I'm pretty sure I know why. "Feeling generous." Now he is lying. "Really, or does it have something to do with the hard on you are sporting?Were you looking at porn before I got here? You really need to get laid." I can't believe I just said that. "Maybe... do you want to stroke it?" Is he crazy. Just going to write that off as he is super horny. "Ummmmm...rather not, just going to leave." Eve and I are going to have tons to talk about.

_Eve's (POV)_

Claire burst trough the door. "Eve, I have so much to tell you!"

Thanks Wampi for reviewing chapter 3! Thanks for reading everyone. Please review. Sorry it took so long to update.

*XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS*


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER RECAP**_

_Claire's (POV)_

Ever since I have came back to the lab Myrnin's pants have been growing and growing. He looks rather uncomfortable. "You can leave early Claire." "What? Why?" I ask though I'm pretty sure I know why. "Feeling generous." Now he is lying. "Really, or does it have something to do with the hard on you are sporting?Were you looking at porn before I got here? You really need to get laid." I can't believe I just said that. "Maybe... do you want to stroke it?" Is he crazy. Just going to write that off as he is super horny. "Ummmmm...rather not, just going to leave." Eve and I are going to have tons to talk about.

_Eve's (POV)_

Claire burst trough the door. "Eve, I have so much to tell you!"

_Eve's (POV)_

When Claire walked in the door she looked like she was in shock. We are in my room and she is pacing back and froth. I really want to know what is wrong with her. She is starting to worry me. She stops pacing and looks over at me. Claire has this look on her face, like she is determined to get the story out.

"I can't tel Shane, you know? He will go after him. And that would be bad. Really bad. You have to promise to keep this from Shane, OK? You have to swear before I tell you anything." She goes back to pacing while waiting for my answer. "I swear I won't tell Shane anything. You can tell me honey." I try to say in a soothing voice. I don't think it worked because she looked over at me. Must have been a hint of panic in my voice. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. DO NOT worry. It is rather funny, actually. But you have to keep it from Shane." Claire says still giggling. Has she lost her mind? It must be serious if she doesn't want Shane to know. "Continue..." "While I went back to Myrnin to drop off his doughnuts... wait I should start before I left for my break. So when arrived at the lab today Myrnin was stroking himself and h..." "Wait do you mean like jacking off?" I ask. "Yes. While he told me to wait while he finished." "No shit." I laugh.

"Ooh and just so you know he had a huge penis, bigger than Shane's and Micheal's." She blushes, wait did she say Micheal's. "When have you ever seen my boyfriend's penis?" I ask kinda pissed.

_Claire's (POV)_

Man. I so shouldn't have let that slip. She doesn't know I kinda walked in on Micheal in the bathroom. I was mortified. We didn't want anyone to know so we kept it to our selves. Eve looks like she is about to blow a never. Stupid Claire. Now I have to explain myself.

"Well see I maybe, kinda, sorta accidentally walked in on Micheal in the bathroom. We were so embarrassed we kept it to our selves." I say in a panicked state. It looked like she might hit me. "Ooh, it is OK." I see the anger drain from her face. "I have seen Shane naked in the bathroom too. Why can't men lock the door? Is it so hard? I lock it all the time. I don't want Shane or Micheal to see something and I don't know about it. Shane never found out about it. That is why I changed the shower curtains, thought." Wow. Eve is good at keeping secrets.

Well on with the events that unfolded today. "After that we just shelve books for an hour. Myrnin lets me go on a break. I go to talk to Shane about what happened. He laughs it off and asks if we can go on a date tonight after he gets off of work. I said yes and came back here to change clothes. Just in case Myrnin kept me late."

_Micheal's (POV)_

I walk in the door and hear Eve and Claire talking. "So I walk into the lab with his doughnuts. His pants are growing. Like alot. Next thing I know he is all you can leave early." Claire stops talking for a moment. "Come on tell me what happened next." Eve says anxiously. "I sit down and I see his eye travel up my legs. I asked why he was letting me leave early. He was feeling generous. That is what he said any way. I tell him he needs to get laid instead of looking at porn. Then he looks at me as if he is trying to be seductive and says 'Do you wanna store it.' I think it was because he is horny and desperate. I said no and left Myrnin alone." Claire and Eve precede to giggle a lot. Man I have to tell Shane. Just then he walks through the door.

"Hey man. What's up?" "Nothing I will tell you latter." He goes up the stairs to change.

_Shane's (POV)_

I can't wait till my hot date with Claire. Just then her and Eve walk out of Eve's room. They both see me and fall to the floor laughing. Claire must have told Eve about what happened with Myrnin. I'm going to tell Micheal about Myrnin jerking off too. He will find it hilarious.

Thanks to all my readers. Thank you x-TeamVampire-x and NeverShoutDai for reviewing chapter 4. Please review. It might take me awhile to update due to the holidays. Lots of love

*XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS*


	6. Chapter 6

_Ooh and just an FYI when i said Myrnin's pants were growing i meant he had an erection. Im just saying this because when my sis read my story i had to explain this to her. If there was any confusion sorry :)_

_**CHAPTER RECAP**_

_Shane's (POV)_

I can't wait till my hot date with Claire. Just then her and Eve walk out of Eve's room. They both see me and fall to the floor laughing. Claire must have told Eve about what happened with Myrnin. I'm going to tell Micheal about Myrnin jerking off too. He will find it hilarious.

_Claire's (POV)_

Shane must think me and Eve are mad. He looks so sexy staring at us like were nuts cases. Though Shane always looks so sexy. He is getting lucky tonight unlike Myrnin. HAHAHA. I can't believe I just thought that.

"What is so funny, laddies." Shane asks. Eve and I laugh even harder. Almost as hard as Myrnin. When i see him again he will get ramed with jokes. Ooh man, I should tell Oliver and Amelie about his little secret.

"Myrnin," Eve gasps out. "can't get any."

"Ahh, so Claire told you about Myrnin." Shane says with a laugh.

"That's not all she told me." Eve says. I jab her in the ribs with my elbow and throw her a glare. "Ow, what the hell was that for I was just going to say you seen Micheal's penis. Did you not want Shane to know that part too?" Why do I even tell her anything. Micheal rushes upstairs.

"What?" Shane and Micheal say at the same time. " I thought you weren't going to tell them?" Micheal looks furious. Shane throws him a what the hell look.

"Ummm, it kinda slipped out when I was telling Eve about Myrnin's penis. Just in case you are wondering his is bigger." I say. Micheal looks shocked. I don't think he ecepted that to come out of my mouth.

_Shane's (POV)_

"Okay let's get this straight." I say "Claire has seen Micheal's penis. How? Don't tell me you have walked in on him jacking off, too? Mine and his are smaller than Myrnin. Eve knows about the Myrnin thing and now Micheal does."

"Nope. I disn't catch him jerking it. I walked in on him in the bathroom. There are other parts of it too. But you will never find out. Eve's and my secert." Claire says. Then she smiles like she thought something hilarious. Hmmmm i wonder if I will ever find out what the other part is.

_Micheal's (POV)_

When Eve and Claire go to sleep I will tell Shane what I over heard. I wonder why Claire doesn't want Shane to know. I would want to know if someone asked Eve to give them a hand job. I would kick their ass if I hear they were looking up Eve's skirt too. Maybe that's why. Naw, Shane isn't stupid enough to try to beat up a vamp.

_**22 minutes later**_

_Claire's (POV)_

Shane and I are no longer going on a date tonight. We are going to stay in (*wink*). Tomorrow we will go out for breakfast. Shane and I are in bed kissing when I start feeling sick. I run to the restroom. I throw up. I passed Micheal and Eve in the hallway. Eve had a look of humor. Micheal looked shocked and horrified. Just then I realized I had no clothes on. Ugh. I'm sick and now every one in this house has seen me naked. Just then Shane walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Ooh man I left the door open too. Damn so not my day.

"Hey, are you okay? I can't believe you left my room with no clothes. Micheal must have gotten an eye full. Do you want me to go get your clothes?" Shane asks. He sounds concerned.

"Yes, and thank you. I hope Micheal didn't see to much." I lay my head down on my arms.

Sorry it is so short. I will update on Wednesday next year. Thanks to XXmelissaXXRayanne, baddy abby, ImALittleDevil for reviewing chapter 5.

*XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS*


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: ****Please continue reading this is not just an author's note.****Just read this whole thing author's note included. ****I recently got a review tht made me rethink the story line. I don't know how to create a poll yet so I will ask on here. Should I make Claire pregnant or not? I want to make my readers happy. So if I get a review that says Claire should not become pregnant I will upload that part in a different story. It will be a continuance of Shane and the glow in the dark condoms and when I know what the title to tht will be I will say in this one. Also the summary on the one where claire doesn't become pregnant will say continued from Shane and the glow in the dark condoms. I will still write out what I had originally planned on this one. If some of my awesome readers want Claire to become pregnant. For now I will avoid anything involving babies. Please review and tell me what you want to happen. Ooh and since I'm avoiding it, it might get a little dirty. I sense some rlly hot scenes to come. Lots of love. Britt**

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"Hey, are you okay? I can't believe you left my room with no clothes. Micheal must have gotten an eye full. Do you want me to go get your clothes?" Shane asks. He sounds concerned.

"Yes, and thank you. I hope Micheal didn't see to much." I lay my head down on my arms.

_Shane's (POV)_

I went and got Claire's clothes. I'm worried but she said she was fine. I told her if she wasn't better by Friday I would take her to the doctor.(NA. it is Wednesday right now) We are still going to breakfast today, well I guess it is lunch now. I told Claire it was okay and we could go later. She insinted. I just can't say no to her. I wanted to take Claire some where nice so I told her to wear something nice. It will probably take her forever to get ready. I sat down to play Stripper Zombies with Nuts.(NA. don't rlly know any zombie games. so now he will have to battle stripper trannies.) Just then Micheal being a real douche went and turned the tv off.

"Man I think we need to have a little chat. About Claire." Micheal said real serious. Wow. I think I know what this is about.

"Don't worry Mike, Claire is 17 and we use protection." I say. Why is he worrying about this now.

"No. That isn't what I wanted to talk about. Did you hear what Myrnin asked Claire after she got back with his doughnuts?" Something crawled up his ass and died.

"Yeah, he wanted her to wait while he finished." I say kinda confused. I wish he would just get to the point.

"No man. I think Myrnin has a thing for Claire. When she got back with his doughnuts he got an erection. When Claire sat down she noticed he was looking at her legs. You know that really short skirt she got that you love? The one where even if her legs are closed you can still see 'things'?" He says kinda nervously. How does he know that? I am so mad.

" What the hell Micheal? Why are you looking up Claire's skirt? SHE is my GIRLFRIEND. How do you know those things about Myrnin?" I yell. That felt a little better. I'm still pissed.

"Hey Claire is hot. I have eyes. I'm not blind. She is almost as sexy as Eve." He says. I know Claire is sexy. I just don't want any one else looking.

"Well, you should be blind around Claire. No more looking up her skirt. You are such a prev." I say.

"Hey I've seen you do it too. She even has trouble getting your attention when she is wearing that skirt. Your eyes like glaze over. It is so funny." He says to defend himself.

"Well, just lets forget your little skirt comment and tell me about Myrnin." I say. He has managed to get off topic.

"After he told her she could have the day off, he asked if she would stroke his penis." WHAT? Man, I'm going to punch that pricks face in. Why would he ask Claire to basically give him a hand job? Micheal must have seen the furry in my eyes. "Don't do anything rash. Do you really blame him? He is old and lonely and stuck with a perpetual hard on." I pretend to calm down but when Claire is at school tomorrow I will go pound his face in.

"I won't do any thing rash." _Not._ I just can't wait till tomorrow. He is going to be a dead vampire real soon. "Wait, how do you know what he did? Why would Claire tell you and not me?" I ask.

"She didn't tell me. I over heard Eve and Claire talking about it." He says with a sigh. Like he is glad to get that off his chest.

"Hey what are you talking about in secret." Claire asks as she comes over and gives me a kiss.

"We were talking about M..." Micheal says just as I cut him off.

"We were talking about me. What I should wear for our date." I say before Micheal can get out Myrnin.

"Ooh." She sounds sucpious. She look super cute in her short shorts. Damn, I can't wait to get her out of those clothes. I'm taking her to one of the restaurant in vamp central. I hope she likes it.

_Claire's (POV)_

Shane was being so romantic. He took me to town square so we could have Italian. I love that boy. He looks so hot! When we get home I'm going to rip his clothes. I need to stop think of Shane. His bright eyes, rippling muscles, and tight ass. Damn it. Stop thinking like that. I'm might have to start fanning myself. Unfortunately, we have to stop to pick up more condoms. I want to try the Trojan Fire and Ice. _Ooh SHIT_. Myrnin is here with Amelie. I hope they don't see us. I haven't seen him since the 'incident' last time. _Shit. Fuck. Ooh man. Shit, shit, shit. _Did he really have to notice us. So much for a nice dinner with Shane. That chance just almost ran me over. Why does he have to be here? Now he is waving like a five year old maniac. Which gets Shane's attention. Whoa. Is it just me or does Shane look pissed? He is glaring at Myrnin like he ran over his dog. Which is impossible. Shane doesn't have a pet. Then Shane rushes over to their table.

"You stupid bastard. How could you ask Claire to give you a hand job." He screamsin Myrnin's face. Another scene. I don't need another video up on you-tube. Ooh jeez. Please just kill me now. Eve is dead. I told her not to tell Shane. AND this is exactly why. Just then Shane takes a swing at Myrnin. Great. Just great. This is the last thing I need right now. Shockingly Myrnin gets knocked out of his chair. There had to be a lot of force behind that punch. That just made Shane extra sexy. Focus. Stop the fight. Shane starts kicking Myrnin while screaming "You fucking pervert. She is 17 and your like 500."

Myrnin gets up and slams Shane into the table. "Wait, Myrnin. Please stop." I plead. Just as he is about to punch Shane in the face. He stops and looks at me realising Shane from his grip. That is so hot. Two guys fighting over me. They are both mega sexy too. What a plus.

"I believe Little Claire is aroused." I stare at Myrnin open mouthed. "The smell is coming off you in waves." He just answered my unasked question. OH MY GOD. That is so embarrassing. Why does this stuff happen to me? I have a feeling like it isn't going to get any better any time soon. "I could help you with that arousal." Myrnin offers. Oh damn. Shane and Myrnin get in a knock out, drag out fight. Why isn't Amelie doing anything? She is just standing there laughing her head off. I think she has lost it.

I will still update on Wednesday. Please review. There is more drama to come. Now only if I could get Myrnin to stop dry humping Claire's leg.

*XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS*


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"I believe Little Claire is aroused." I stare at Myrnin open mouthed. "The smell is coming off you in waves." He just answered my unasked question. OH MY GOD. That is so embarrassing. Why does this stuff happen to me? I have a feeling like it isn't going to get any better any time soon. "I could help you with that arousal." Myrnin offers. Oh damn. Shane and Myrnin get in a knock out, drag out fight. Why isn't Amelie doing anything? She is just standing there laughing her head off. I think she has lost it.

_Shane's (POV)_

I will punch that bastard's face in. How dare he ask to help Calire with her horrnyness. (is that even a word?) Myrnin is under me. Ha stupid vampire. He will need plastic surgery after I'm done with him. He nose starts seeping a thick dark red blood. I go to stand up and Myrnin swiftly pulls my legs out from under me. Next thing I know he is straddling my waist. As he pulls his fist back to deliver a bone crushing blow. I suddenly hear a blood curdling scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no don't hit him. Myrnin please stop." Claire shouts out in a panicked frenzy. Myrnin hesitates which gives me enough time to throw that trash to the floor and stand up. Claire being all brave and junk jumps between the two of us as Myrnin rises to his feet. "Stop it both of you! Act your age and stop fighting over me." Claire continues on her little rant, to be honest I kinda tuned out half way through. Just then Claire crys out in pain, clutching her stomach she slides to the floor.

What is wrong with her? She passed out before they put her in the ambulance. On the ride to the hospital they pulled up her shirt. As the material rose over her lower stomach violet bruises stood at against her stark skin. As we take a sharp corner we slid into a pole and i was tossed out of my seat. My head snapped against the metal of the side of the ambulance. I see Claire heart monitor flat line as I slip into unconsciousness.

**Sorry it is so short and took me forever to update but I was enjoying the wonderful snow. Please review **

*XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS*


	9. Chapter 9

Claire's POV

I feel like I'm floating into a vast aray of nothing. Well execpt for the costant hum of those scearming siernes and the puslating pain of my every heart beat. I can't fight against the weight of the sounds around me. The pressure makes me want to shatter into nothing. Suddenly, the sound of scearming tires rips through my conicous mind. Something is beeping eractily in the background. The next thing I hear is beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Kinda like some one just flat lined. The shrill sound continues. Panic sets in as I realize I have no idea where I am or who brought me here. Before anything can register in my mind I feel something pulling at my body. The motion of the pull causes a sharp twist of pain. Nause ripples through my body as I slip away.

Shane's POV

I wake up in a hosptal room surrounded by the pale and grim faces of Micheal and Eve. A slow tear runs down Eve's face. She has a look of horror that I will never forget. I look around the room in a frenized panic. Why isn't Claire here? As I sit up my ribs ache in protest.

"Where is Claire at? Why isn't she here Micheal?" The question comes out in a thoraty whisper. I feel tears start to slip down my face. I think I know the answer. She died in the crash. It is written on their faces: the despair, pain, and pity. I become inraged, how dare they have pity for me. They can see my pain and anger, I know it.

"It is not what you think, Shane. It is porbably worse. The paramedicts didn't find Claire's body. They said it was like she disapered into thin air. They found a trail of blood leading from the ambulance. Amelie thinks someone has kiddnapped Claire. The only problem was there were no clues besides that trail of blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No this isn't happening! You're lying to me! Please tell me this is just some sick prank!" I cry out in desperate sobs. I find it harder to breathe the more I think about Claire missing. A nurse comes in and injects with a seditive. I feel calmness seep through my veins. Wearyness take hold and dispite my resistance, I fall fast into a dream state full of pain.

Eve"s POV

Poor Shane. He completely lost it. I hope Claire is alright. Micheal and I have to be strong for Shane. I have never seen him look so broken, lost, every shred of hope gone from his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Recap**

Eve"s POV

Poor Shane. He completely lost it. I hope Claire is alright. Micheal and I have to be strong for Shane. I have never seen him look so broken, lost, every shred of hope gone from his face.

Claire's (POV)

My body jerks forward as I feel brakes slam. I cry out in pain as the seat belt slams against my chest. My wrists scrap violently against the bonds that are tied around my tender flesh. The joyous laugh floats to my ears as my unknown capture delights in my suffering. My breathing is shallow as I realise I have heard this sound before. I just can't seem to remember who this pleasured laugh belongs to. I feel a hand reach out and grasp my shoulder in a tight hold. I shudder in fear as I know what comes after this rough touch to my arm. My faces is covered over with a cloth bag. The air crackles as I hear the opposite hand flying throught the air. It makes contact with my face. The force pushes my head so far back that my head slaps against the window. White hot light darts in front of my vison as the need to slap this person back has me shaking with need.

I wish I were at the at the glass house right now, curled up in Shane's warm embrace. My heart aches as his face crosses into my mind. I have no idea how long I have been away form him. Ha, listen to your self, its like this is by choice. I know Shane is porbably overcome with worry and sadness. He has lost so much and I don't want to be added to his list. Whenever i get the chance I will run for all I'm worth. Shane is my motivation to stay alive. I will fight this battle for him. I know I will get throught this because I have to see my heart at least one more time before I give up in this strugle. The vehicle I'm in comes to a complete stop. I hear the door being yanked open. The warm air is like a refreshing slap to my chilled skin. I shiver as goosebumps break out across my skin. Suddenly, my seat belt is removed and I'm slung over some one's shoulder.

I take this as my chance to escape. I swing my leg out the masculine voice above in cries out is obvious discomfort as my foot makes contact to his skin. I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face in triumph. The man falls to his knees. This makes me assume I kicked him in the groin. I reach up and rip the bag off of my head as I turn to sprint away. My hands are still bound tightly at my sides. I run in a mad dash to find safety, only in the next second to hear foot falls pounding on the pavement behind me. They are gaining speed quickly. I scream out in desperation, looking for any savior. Just then a heavy body collides with my small one. I tumble to the scortching pavement. I push and shove trying to find an escape. The body just pushes me harder into the pavement. I wiggle to try to get out from under the forgein weight.

"Ooh, babydoll, are you trying to get me all excited?" The gruff voice whispers in my ear. I stop moving as he presses his erection into the small of my back. Panic floods my senses as I come to terms at how bad this situation really is. The man starts rubbing my hair before he grasps it with a firm hand and smashes my face into the ground. I lose my steady hold on conciousness. I have the feeling I won't resurface for a while.

Shane's (POV)

It has been a month, one week, four days, ten hours, and nine minutes since I heard the sickening news at the hospital. They still haven't found Claire. The grief that washes over me makes me nauses. My heart feels as thought it was cut out of my chest. The rise and fall of my chest makes the wound hurt even worse. The police aren't even bothering to feed us fake lines on how she might still be alive. Those stopped two weeks after she was taken. I can't even feel ashamed to let Micheal hear me cry myself to sleep at night. Morganville feels even more Hellish with my other half missing. I was planning on marrying that girl someday. She was going to have my babbies. But now my future is lost. It is like a gray hase has taken over.

I get these vivid dreams of some one hurting Claire repeatedly. Punches, slaps, kicks and I feel the pain that would come form those blows. Not physically, but emotionlly. They make me wake up screaming and bawling my eyes out. I hear Eve cry in Micheal's arms every night. I feel jealous when she has her love to comfort her and I don't. Amelie comes over to the house to talk to me every week. I think she thought of Claire as her daughter and just wants to feel close to her. She seems almost as sadden as me.

I lie my head down drifting into to sleep as the image of Claire face down on the ground with a man covering her body with his. He grinds into her back. I can see the panic that fills her eyes. I yell out in anger as he starts to play with her hair. He slams her face into the pavement. The next thing he does is stand. He picks up her limp body and throws her on a bed. then he ties her arms and legs to the frame of the bed. I wake up in a light seen of sweat. My breath comes out in gasping pants. I'm so scared right now. What if that is what she is going through?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER RECAP**

Shane's (POV)

I lie my head down drifting into to sleep as the image of Claire face down on the ground with a man covering her body with his. He grinds into her back. I can see the panic that fills her eyes. I yell out in anger as he starts to play with her hair. He slams her face into the pavement. The next thing he does is stand. He picks up her limp body and throws her on a bed. then he ties her arms and legs to the frame of the bed. I wake up in a light seen of sweat. My breath comes out in gasping pants. I'm so scared right now. What if that is what she is going through?

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

Capture's (POV)

The little bitch kicked me in the nuts. Can you believe that shit! Claire almost got away, that would get me six feet under. My boss would porbably even make me dig the grave. I must bring her to Bishop, (an: his boss) alive no matter how she arrives there. I can do what ever I want with Claire. Yesterday was so close she almost got to see my face. Not good at all. I had to tackle her to the ground and then she started wiggling her little tight ass against my balls. Damn that got me all excited. The poor girl might think I'm going to rape her but I'm not stupid. I would never do that. When I dry hummped her back I was just trying to scare her shit less.

I felt really bad after I pounded her face into the ground. Not my best moment. I found a motel to keep her overnight. We can finally take a break because we are far enought away from Morganville. I had to tie her up to the bed, cause you know can't have the little minx getting away. I'm not a bad guy, honest. It's just the guy who wants her is crazy like that red headed guy who helped Claire. I wish I could say sorry to her for that night that seems like so long ago. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't belive I was sincere. I mean after I'm kid napping her. I think that makes me seem stalkerish. I know this sounds bad but I don't want to die so Claire is a way to help me live. Even though Bishop is threating me I can't go to the police because he is holding my life and a crime I committed over my head.

I should arrive in California in a little over ten days. That is the drop off point, then I'm free forever. I plan to stay away from that fucked up town and never even go back to Texas. Morganville is evil, couldn't pay me billions to get me back there. Claire is so dangerous to be around. Monica set her up, then that weird blood drinking ginger hangs with her, and now this really old man wants her. Porbably wants to screw her, maybe he is into S&M. That is a really nasty thought, ugh shudder away from that.

"Unnnhhhh, where the hell am I?" Claire moans out. Damn it. Now I have to deal with her, she just couldn't stay uncounicous.

"You are currently in a room. I mean do you really think I'm stupid, that I would give you a location?" I ask angrily. She thinks I'm stupid and I find it insulting.

"Yes, actually I do. What kind of dumbass kidnaps a person? I'm important and my boyfriend will look for me." She yells at me. I thought some one so smart would have a sense of self presorvation, guess not.

"Listen Claire, if you're so important how come no one has found you yet? Huh?" I ask coursity coloring my voice. And shit she now knows that I know her.

"Ooh my God. Who are you? How do you know me? Why does your voice sound so fimilar?" Panic is in her tone. She remembers me from that night nearly a year ago. SHIT, SHIT, what do I do, she can't know who I am.

"You don't know me, I got told information about you, and got paid to take you." I answer in a cool, calm convincing tone. There well played she won't find out that it is me. I open her a bottle of water that I had already laced with drugs before she woke. Now I won't have to deal with her any longer. Thank you God.

"Here drink this." I demand shoving the bottle towards her hands.

"No, what reason do I have to drink this? For all I know you could have put drugs in it." She says in a huff. Wow now she is more careful who she accepts drinks from? This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Now, why would I put drugs in it? I have you tied to a bed and you have been with me for over a month. You are safe just drink the damn water." The calm tone is still there but there is a hidden layer of panic underneathe it.

"Fine." Calire takes the water from my hands and takes a samll sip. Thrist takes over and she chugs the rest of the bottle down. Twenty minutes at the most. She stays quite untill her breathing start to become shallow. The drugs are starting to take affect. The fear is clear in her eyes.

"Why?" She whispers in a startled voice.

" I didn't want to have to deal with you for the whole night, now have a good sleep." I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. As I'm stripping I suddenly get the feeling I'm being watched. Whrilling around the room no one is there.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I will update every Wenseday and if i get time I will update on Thursdays. Thanks to Charliee, .lover, kitkatlang for reviewing. Just so you guys know that I don't even what is going to happen to my story. The chapters get written right before they get posted.

Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS*


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER RECAP**

Capture's (POV)

"Fine." Calire takes the water from my hands and takes a samll sip. Thrist takes over and she chugs the rest of the bottle down. Twenty minutes at the most. She stays quite untill her breathing start to become shallow. The drugs are starting to take affect. The fear is clear in her eyes.

"Why?" She whispers in a startled voice.

" I didn't want to have to deal with you for the whole night, now have a good sleep." I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. As I'm stripping I suddenly get the feeling I'm being watched. Whrilling around the room no one is there.

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

Shane's (POV)

The other day it felt like I had just stepped into a hotel bathroom. It was super weird because there was a guy stripping in there. He looked fimilar, like I had seen him before. Then he spun around like he felt me watching him. Why was I dreaming of random dudes getting naked? I sure as hell isn't gay. I like vag, Claire's vag. I can't get that girl out of my head. I miss her so badly. I know she is still alive. I felt her presence in my dream. I hope she is safe with who ever has her.

Eve has gotten better but most of her days are colored by sadness. Monica came into the USC coffee shop and started talking shit. Eve wouldn't even defend herself. She just stared past Monica. Then Monica started talking shit about Claire. Long story short I had to get removed from the shop so I wouldn't slap the bitch. Dective Hess told me they still haven't found anything out yet. Why does everyone have to take Claire?

I can't shake the feeling about that guy in my dream. He feels extermely dangerous. He had a tattoo and I'm pretty sure that was his name. I get on the internet and go to google images an type the name in. The first few are pictures of guys I don't know so I keep searching until I hit the jack pot and find him. I bookmark the page so I can ask Micheal and Eve if they have ever seen them before. Then I go to the kitchen and start cooking my famous chili. As I turn on the crock pot Eve walks in the door and sets her purse down.

"Hey, you know your chilli is good and all but we have had it for the past two weeks, couldn't you know make something different?" Eve asks with a dramtic eye roll.

"Whatever. Do you want what you eat taste some what good or like shit? You know I can't cook anything else. Hey, go to the compture and pull up that I just bookmarked. Tell me if you have ever seen that guy before." I say to Eve as she walks past me.

"How can I know that it isn't some porn you were looking at and you're just trying to scar me for life. Ooh, I know what it is you want Micheal to walk in on me looking at shit, don't you?" She says with an easy laugh. Just then Micheal walks into the house from the garage. Eve lets out a big gasp and then rushes into the kitchen with wide eyes. She looks as thought she is about to start bawling. She takes a big breath and then her eyes take on a glare as she looks at me.

"You jackass. Are you trying to make me feel like shit or what you are such a prick." She screams in my face. What the hell is her problem? Is it that guys picture? Does she know him.

"Do you know what his picture means to me? Every time I think of him, I see how much of a failure I am. How what happend that night was my fault. I dragged her along with me. That prick fucking drugged her and now you are throwing it in my face because Sam had to protect her from those jackasses. We were nearly to late. She was barely concious when Sam broke the door down." Eve says in a broken sob. Who was drugged? What happend between her in this guy?

"What do you mean? Why are you having a bitch flip? I wasn't trying to throw any thing in your face. I don't even know that guy. I had a dream about him and it looked like I had seen him. I just wanted to know if you are Micheal knew him." I shout back at her.

"Ooh god, she didn't tell you di-." Eve says but I cut her off.

"Who and what didn't I get told? Why do you keep saying her, who is it?" I ask in a pleading.

"Claire! She is Claire." Eve let out a loud sob. She sinks to the floor and starts bawling. Micheal goes to her and lifts her up. He sits her in the chair. He whispers soothing things in her ear. She takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.

"That guy is the one who Monica paid to rape Claire. Monica told Ian Jameson that Claire liked it rough. He drugged her and when she was almost out he took her to a room with a bunch of his buddies. We were nearly too late but Claire was holding out great. She was in the corner with a bat and Ian had gotten his nose busted. Sam got there in time thank god. But they were so close." Eve says in a voice that sounds like she is going to cry again.

Claire was almost raped and she didn't even tell me.

"When?" I ask in broken voice.

"At the dead girls' dance, when you were in the cage beacuse of your father." Eve says in a small voice.

Suddenly every thing clicks in place. The dreams, Claire's essence in said dreams, the vibe this guy gave off. I feel like he is the one who took Claire. Ooh god she is in trouble. He might kill her. He porbably already raped her. No, no, no, no, no. This is bad. I have to call Amelie. The next thing I know there is a knock on the door. Oliver is standing there on our door step with a paniced experssion on his pale face.

"Bishop has ecasped." Oliver roars in panic. No it is much worse what if Bishop has her than she is dead for certain.

**I know Shane is aware of the attempted rape in the books but in my story he isn't. Claire still doesn't know who has her. **

**I liked to thank Nikki Gargol for being my only review from last chapter. So you guys can thank her for the update. PLEASE more than one person review for my story this time even if it is on how badly my story sucks or give me suggestions.**

**Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS***


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"Bishop has ecasped." Oliver roars in panic. No it is much worse what if Bishop has her than she is dead for certain.

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

_**Amelie's (POV)**_

Ooh dear Lord help us all. My father has managed to gain freedom from the confines of his cell. I don't know who was behind his break from prison but I will find and slaughter that imbecil. No one must gain the knowledge that is on the street again. Panic would break out and make capturing him that much more taxing. I have the strange feeling that he is behind the disapperance of Claire. He will try to use her against me. Oliver walks into the room before I can compose my features.

"Awwww, does Amelie have a problem?" Oliver laughs hummoring himself. I ran across the room and slam him into the wall and glare into his hard eyes. He is pissed at me. I can feel it rolling off him in waves. His anger makes me feel slightly better.

"NO" I yell in his face. "WE all have a problem, a very big problem!" I drop him to his feet. He gives me a glare and starts straighting out his dark black suit. He rejusts his hair and throws an icy glare my way.

"And what may be our problem, do tell? What is so big that you would put your hands on me in anger, or is it fear?" He spits at me.

"Oliver do not raise your voice at me. I'm your surperior and will not be talked down to. I suspect you will find you are in danger from our little problem." He seeths as I berate him.

"This is no time for child's play. If you cannot act as you should around me you will not get my service. And I will be respected by you, Amelie." Oliver says in a collected voice that is bremming in anger.

"You are right." I say in a sigh. A smug smile plays on his lips.

"YOU must stop acting as a child too, dear Oliver." He gasps clearly not expecting that.

"What is the problem so I can leave." He says in a voice full of distain.

"You must tell no what the problem is except the members of the Glass house. Nothing said here is to be repeated out of these and the Glass house's walls. I fear that some one has aided in the ecscape of my father. He is on the loose and has most likely taken Claire." I say in strong voice full of confidence. Oliver's face turns into one of mock horror.

"When do I tell them?" Oliver asks me with fear written on his face.

"NOW!" I shout to him as if it isn't obious that I want it done now. He can be so thick head some times.

_**Oliver's (POV)**_

Who does she think she is? Ordering me around as though I'm some kind of mutt she can control. I will let this time go because I would have done the same if it were reversed. I don't understand why those kids need to know. Of what value does them having this knowlegde give us. The sleek black limo pulls up onto the sun bleached curb. Stepping to get into the car I walk into a little pile of dog shit. Fuck. Just fucking _fan-tastic. _I shake my the vile substance off of my shoe and in the process splater some onto my tailored suit. Really? This is so awesome. Stupid luck. I get in the limo searching for some thing to clean my pants off with. Nothing. Joy. Now I have to smell dog shit all the way to that house.

We pull up to the house and I rush to the door. I walk right into the house. Eve is on the floor doing a pathetic sob. She is such a drama queen. Ugh Micheal is trying to comfort her. That stupid _blood bag-banger._ Not one of them is aware of my presense. Here goes epic panic form these children.

"Bishop has ecasped." I roar in anger at having to do Amelie's bidding. A look of pain crosses Collins face. Hmm not as dumb as I thought. He is smart enought to come to the same conculsion as me and Amelie.

"Now some one get me a wet napkin!" I order. They all stand there looking at me dumb found.

"Bitch please, this is our house so remove your self." Eve say standing up.

I try to rush to her side but Micheal steps into my path and we collide together. A roar of fury lets loose from me. Micheal growls at me.

"This kind of insolence will not be tolerated." I yell slaming Micheal to the floor.

"Yeah well I don't think it really matters at OUR house." Shane yells in my face.

"I don't really care whom owns the house. I just want to clean the shit off of my pants." I yell in Shane's face. He doesn't even flinch from me. He stands there holding his ground, his glare pirceing my line of vison. I have to say I'm impressed.

"Will someone _please _show me to the kitchen so I can clean the dog shit off of my pants." I ask in a clipped tone. At this point I will beg if I have to. A laugh brusts out of Eve.

"Hahahaha, that just made my day. Holy shit that made my year. How did you get dog shit on your self?" Her face turns slightly red from a slight lack of oxygen. I send a glare her way.

" If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it." My voice wavering on the verge of a beg. Micheal walks into the kitchen and a few seconds walks out with a wet rag. Thank you God. The stench won't come all the way out but hey it will help a little. As I get up to leave a portal simmers and Myirin comes bounding into the room with a look of glee.

_**Shane's (POV)**_

Claire's boss bounds into the room from now where. He looks so happy. He turns around seeming to look for something. He stops and stares at me and clears his voice.

"Uhmmm, Dear Kiddies and Claire's fuck buddy, Oliver you old bag guess what knowledge I have asscertained." He says while clapping his hands. Myirin is wearing a long black trench coat, his vampire bunny slippers peeking out from underneathe his coat, and a night time cap. That is really odd. Oliver rolls his eyes and looks at Myirin expectantly. He doesn't say any thing.

"What have you found out?" Oliver says with a sigh of impatetince.

"I know where Claire is located." He says jumping with joy.

_**Claire's (POV)**_

Ian kidnapped me. I found out when he took me to the bathroom and started to undress me so I could take a shower. He got a little to handsy. As his hands slid over my ass dragging my pants and underwear along with him The thing covering my face slipped off. I freaked majorly. I kicked him in the shin and ran to the door. I reached for the knob as he slammed me against the door frame. I let loose a cry of pain. He was pressed firmly against my naked back side. No chance of ecsacpe.

"Why did you do it? Did Monica pay you again?" I ask in a broken sob. He leans away from me and grabs my arms in a tight hold. The pressure from his grasp is going to leave bruises.

"No some one wants you. I had no choice. Ethier take you or die. I like life even if I have to spend the rest of it in a jail cell." He says in a pained voice

**I'd like to thank all my fans that reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't update last week I was taken to the middle of now where and had to listen to my grandma bitch about how Harry Potter is the devil and I'm going to hell because Bite Club is about vampires. She has no internet so I had to suffer in boredom. I couldn't even text due to the fact that she lives in the valley and you can't get a signal in that part of West Virgina.**

**I'm-the-fang-to-your-bang: Awesome I'm glad mine was FIRST and it doesn't disappoint you**

**Nikki Gargol: thanks for reviewing again**

**: My bad I thought something had been metioned in passing but guess I was wrong and I'm glad that you enjoyed that Shane finally got told about said rape.**

**Rhiannon Rae: I will try to make my chapters longer**

**Charliee: thanks for the review**

**KitKatlang: I'll update this Thursday for you how does that sound?**

**.lover: Thanks for the review**

**AND...**

**EmmieEms313: ummmm whats not good? My story? *DRY SOBS* just kidding thanks for your input**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"No some one wants you. I had no choice. Ethier take you or die. I like life even if I have to spend the rest of it in a jail cell." He says in a pained voice

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

_**Myirin (POV)**_

I found the location of my dear assistance, while the general state and direction her and her capture are heading. I had hacked into secruity systems and entered her picture to see if any cameras had gotten a view of her. The servilce places her at a hotel in New Mexico. In the middle of New Mexico. She was with a tall boy her hands tided. I wonder how no suspiciouns were raised. She struggled a little and managed to get the guy in his . That had to suck. I slip on my jacket andd open a portal to Claire's humble abode. Shane, Eve, Micheal, and Oliver are standing around talking.

I wonder what the hell that old bag is doing here. Hmmmm, weird. I can't help the smile that stretches across my face. Glee takes over and I feel like doing a happy dance. Oliver looks at me slightly annoyed. I smile back to him in return.

"I know where Claire is located." I say. I think I might have jumped a little. I walk over to their computer chair so I can have a seat. The web browser is still opened. A picture of the young man that was with Claire.

"Who is this young?" I ask completely confused. Why do they even have his picture? Shane looks at me before he takes a deep breath.

"Ian Jameson, that guy and his friends tried to rape Claire at the Dead Girls' Dance. Monica payed him to do it." He say in a shaky voice. My face turns into a look of horror.

"That is the guy that has taken Claire. I have video of them in a hotel right outside of El Paso, New Mexico. She tried to make a run for it, but that didn't help her." I take a deep breath knowing I will have trouble saying the next part.

"He tackled her to the ground and it looked as though he was dry humping her. He slammed her face into the ground. When he got up he had an erection. He carried her into the room...unconcious." I say in a fast breath. Shane looks absoultly furious.

"What the hell are we doing standing here lets go get my girl!" Shane shouts.

"We have to get clerance from Amelie first. We can't just leave." I say in a clam voice. Shane whips his head around and gives me an ice cold glare. The thought if looks could kill passes through my mind. While Shane would porbably make sure I died a slow, painful death. Shane rushes over to me and gets all up in my face space.

"The hell we can't! Why do you want to wait? Huh? Cuz I sure as hell know you have a thing for Claire!" He shouts in a thunderous roar. I look him straight in the eye.

"That may be true but waitting for clearance would be faster in the long run. If we go without premmision we will just be dragged back here. Plus that action would get us in trouble." I say to Shane in a clam voice. Micheal steps forward and puts an arm on Shane's shoulder.

"Clam down. You know he is right, man. Doing something rash will only cause more of a problem." Micheqal says to Shane.

"I can't wait, man. I love her so much and I don't want to lose her too." He says to Micheal in a pained voice.

"Ooh boo hoo. Can't you get over it and act like a man?" Oliver says in a bored voice. Eve glares at Oliver.

"Well, you possibly couldn't understand could you? Seeing as though you have no heart." Eve spits in disgust.

"That isn't true. He loves Amelie. Hell if he could get away with it he would dry hump her leg." I say in a laugh. Eve starts laughing at Oliver. We went to Micheal's car and got in. Eve got "shotgun". Which i don't understand because it is a seat not a gun. I had to sit in the back with Shane. Ugh. As we pull up to the town hall, I jump out of the car and rush through the doors.

"Let me see Amelie now." I say to the guard at his post. Just then Amelie walks through the door.

"Micheal, Eve, Shane, and I need to leave will come back with Claire. Ian Jameson is in possesion of Claire. They are located right outside of El Paso, New Mexico. The departure passes will be needed with in the hour." I say to a very shocked Amelie.

_**Claire's (POV)**_

Ian was packing up so we could leave. I was handcuffed in the front seat with a bag over my head again. Ian had left me to get the last bag. I hear two sets of footstep apporoaching them car. Neither pair sounds like Ian's step falls. This is my chance.

"HELP ME!" I yell as I let loose a blood curling scream. The thud of Ian's rushed steps come to my ears. I hear a bashing sound along with the ringing of metal. Two big thuds hit the pavement. I cry out in fear. Knowing he will hurt me after this little stunt.

"You stupid bitch, why did you yell for help. This is just great. Those were two police officers." He shouts in my face.

"You have taken me! Do you really think I would stay quite? I'm not going down without a fight. If I die and my death is at your hands I will make sure they can catch you. I will get your DNA under my nails, pull your hair out. That way you will have to make sure you do a really good job disposing my body. Think about that you BASTARD!" I yell out to him.

"Don't worry Ian I will take her off your hands, now." I says a cool voice that sends chills down my spine.

"Wh-aaa-t are yyy-oooou doing here. I th-ooou-ghtttt that I... I was meet-innng you iiii-nnn Cali-" He stutters out.

" Shut up you stupid fool. You were dicking around too much so I came to pick her up." says. The car door opens. My hair is grabbed roughly as i get dragged out of the car.

"What are you going to do to me." I ask him. I don't get an answer.

"Noooooo, Ian please help me!" I scream out. I get thrown over Bishop's shoulder. He walks for a few seconds before a vehicle door gets open and I get thrown in. I hit my head on something and slip out of conciousness.

_**Ian's (POV) aka capture**_

Claire yells for me to help her. I want to but I can't. He means bad news. I think Claire knows him. When he spoke she went all ridged. He throws her in a sleek black BMW. He walks back over to me.

"I want you to stay in this hotel and wait for Eve to get here. You will give her and her friends a little message for me." He say in a voice that plays with an edge of humor.

"Yes, ." I say in a voice wrapped in fear. He looks so happy hearing my fear.

"Tell them that my daughter will pay for locking me up. If they see Claire again she won't have a pluse. Play it cool. Maybe if Amelie begs for forgiveness she might ecsacpe with her life. That is all. Ooh a hint to where I will be taking Claire. Enjoy it now, because it ends in Claire's life." He walks away.

**If you go to google and search state signs you might be able to find out where Bishop is taking Claire. Give me guesses. Please review. I want to get to at least 50 reviews before I update again. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

_**EmmieEms313: **_**I know that is bad. Don't worry they **_might _**see each other again. ;) And thanks for clearing that little problem up for me thanks for the review again**

_**Rhiannon Rae: **_**Thanks for the review again**

**Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS***


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"Tell them that my daughter will pay for locking me up. If they see Claire again she won't have a pluse. Play it cool. Maybe if Amelie begs for forgiveness she might ecsacpe with her life. That is all. Ooh a hint to where I will be taking Claire. Enjoy it now, because it ends in Claire's life." He walks away.

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

_**Amelie's (POV)**_

_Dear Loving Daughter,_

_It may have come to your fickle attention that I'm missing. I longer remain hostage to you and your little sad town. I made my escape with the help of a certain boy that is very close to Miss Danvers. That boy is in a hotel located in New Mexico. He is waiting there for your little posses to come collect. When you arrive Claire will not be there. I have left the said boy with certain information he is to tell you. He has no idea where I'm taking her. I left the boy with a hint to where I'm taking her, he is unaware of the hint. Claire's survial depends on how fast you come to solve the hint. The hint gives you my location. If you don't learn the hint you will porbably hear about my plans on the news. When I see you I hope all plans will have been excuted. I hope you can find some sherd of intelligence. Best luck._

_Enjoying Revenge_

_Mr. Bishop_

A deep breath slips from my lips. The rich creamy colored note was laying in my desk. The note said "_Best regards for Amelie."_ It was post marked from the day Claire turned up missing. I have no clue as to why I'm only reciveing this letter now. My fear takes over and I make a rash decision. I shred the note. I must keep this information to myself.

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Micheal, Eve, Shane, and I need to leave will come back with Claire. Ian Jameson is in possesion of Claire. They are located right outside of El Paso, New Mexico. The departure passes will be needed with in the hour." Myirin say in a huried tone. My eyes grow wide. How doe she know that?

"How did you come to that knowledge?" My tone sounds harsh, panicked. I hope he doesn't notice.

"I might have... broken into a goverment information database. I crossed refrenced Claire's picture with servilce footage and got a match with a security camera from a hotel located in New Mexico." He say in an irrate voice as if it doesn't matter. Relief washes over me.

"I can have the passes ready in less than an hour. I will not allow you to have a pass to leave town. Nice try though." I say. Myirin gives me a galre

"Why can't I accompany them? I will return. Amelie, for my sanity please allow me this pleasure." He says in a pleading voice.

"Hahahahahah. Really? Haven't you lost all of your sanity? But you do make a point. Oliver will have to come with you. I still believe you need to have a babysitter accompany you." I say in an amused voice. Myirin stomps his foot on the ground like a child. A glare written across his face. He goes to say something but I stop him with a raised hand.

"Be happy I'm allowing you to leave. You WILL do well to remember that. Think about that before you speak next. I may be forced to rethink my decesion." Myirin gives me a resigned look.

"Thank you my queen to allow me this treat." His voice is thickly laced with sarcasm. Their is also a hard edge to his voice.

_**TWELVE MINUTES LATER**_

I hand over the five passes to Myirin. He give me a slight bow. He looks ridcoulous in his trench coat and bunny slippers. He turns to walk away with a flare of his of his coat.

_**Oliver's (POV)**_

Ergggggggggg. Why must I have to watch over the straight jacket freak. Eve loads up Micheal's huge black vehicle with the help of Shane. Myirin is doing a strange dance. Eve throws him an annoyed glance.

"You know, your lazy ass could stop dancing like a dumbass and come help us bring stuff to the car." Eve say to Myirin.

"Why do I have to help? It's your shit. Plus you didn't ask Oliver for help. Wait come to think of it you didn't even ask. It was more of a demand. No, I won't help you. If you had asked..." Myirin says with a poliet smile.

"I didn't ask Oliver because he would say no. Even I'm not that stupid!" Eve yells to Myirin. We haven't even started driving and the children are fighting. This is going to be a long drive. Ugh! Stupid eight hour drive._(an: don't really know if it takes that long. just an estimate)_ The car is packed. We are ready to go. I get in the driver side and Eve gives me a questioning look.

"I need something to prevent me from plotting ways to kill you during the drive. Driving should be a sufficent distraction." I say to her already explaining the obvious. Myirin makes a move to get in the front passengre seat.

"No" I shout desperately.

"You sit in the back with Eve and Shane. Micheal shall sit there. You know what sit behind Micheal as far away from me as you can. Hey Eve we could we strap Myirin to the roof? That sounds a lot better." I don't want to have to deal with him. He is much worse than the three actual children.

TWO HOURS INTO THE DRIVE (AT DARK OF COURSE)

"Oliver I have to pee can we stop?" Eve ask in a strained voice. I pull to the side of the road for her. She sits staring at me.

"Well get out." I say to her in an impaceint voice. She gives me a shocked look.

"I'm so not pissing out here in the middle of nowhere. There isn't even a bush around. I don't have a penis that I can just whip out." Eve replies in an exasperted tone.

"I'm well aware you don't have a penis. I know you you have a vagnia, and you will have to squat. The next town is over an hour away. It is this or you will have to wait." Really? Is she that daft.

" I'm not giving you guys a free peep show." She has a paniced tone to her voice.

"Micheal go and stand in front of her. There happy? That should not bother you as Micheal has seen your samll 'assests'." Eve and Micheal leave the car. The sound of brakes squealing sounds out as a car slams into the driver side. A hear a car door open and slam close. Angry footprints pound towards where Eve and Micheal are located. I hear a familar voice as I slip away.

**Guess who has crashed into our friends, It was... sorry a review will help me tell you next wenseday. I plan to update tomorrow if I have time. I want to get at least 3 reviews for that or I won't update tommorrow for sure. No one even tried to guess where Bishop is taking Claire:( I want guesses of who intentionaly slamed into the gangs car.**

_**EmmieEms313: **_**Thanks for being a constant review lots of love to one of my best fans I may start having to send you sneak peeks**

_**Kitkatlang:**_** Thanks for the review. I don't agree with you though. My chapters are never great but if you think so, you made my day :)**

_**Charliee:**_**Thanks I'm glad you love my story. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. Thanks for the review**

_**luvdavamps:**_**Thanks for the review. I'm sorry to tell you that Shane won't be meeting up in the next few chapters, sorry a plot has popped up unexpectedly. They will meet up maybe three chapter form here. Hopefully**

**Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS***


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:Shane and the sexyness that is him does not belong to me :{ I know right? I am not in fact Rachel Caine. sobbbbbbbb* waaaaaah**

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"Micheal go and stand in front of her. There happy? That should not bother you as Micheal has seen your samll 'assests'." Eve and Micheal leave the car. The sound of brakes squealing sounds out as a car slams into the driver side. A hear a car door open and slam close. Angry footprints pound towards where Eve and Micheal are located. I hear a familar voice as I slip away.

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

_**Eve's (POV)**_

A throbbing in my head cause me to wake. I feel like I got hit by a bus. _Unh!_ A really big bus. I look around the dark room. Most of everything is surrouned by little light. The standing postion is uncomfortable. I go to bring my arms down and hear chain rattle. The motion is stopped by the pull on my skin. _Shit!_ I curse mentally. I'm chained to a fucking wall. Awesome, I've always wanted this to happend to me. The sarcastic words playing in my head taunting me. The steady ache of the muscles in my arms begging for release. From across the room I hear a slight groan. My head whips around to the noise. Fear tightens deep with in my chest, exploding like a gaint pressure.

"Hello" the voice shouts out, "is anyone here?" There is no answer with in a few minutes and it stay quiet untill an angry sigh is released.

"Okay, you asswholes, tell me where the fuck I am." The voice says clearly irrate at not being answered. Then, I realise that I know that voice. It is Shane. Althought most of the time his voice is not as raspy and pain laced.

"Shane," I shout out into the darkness. My voice bouncing off the walls in a chilling way. "it's me, Eve. Are you chained to the wall too?" I ask praying for him to respond with a glee filled no but my hope is drapping down as the seconds pass with no answer.

"No," he shout back to me. I do a mental happy dance. "but...," my heart drops dramatically. Dammit there is always a but. "I am tied up to a chair." Shane says. Really? Lucky asswhole. I wish I was sitting, my arms at my side comfortably. Not aching from holding them up when all I want to do is let my under used muscles give out. Right next to me the sound of a door opening echos off the walls. The lights flick on as the door slam shut. A man's back is to me as he walks toward the center of the room. Shane's body is blocked from my view. With little of his shape showing as the oddly farmiliar man shift postions.

He whirls to face me. I know this man and haven't seen him since that little pit stop in Blacke, Texas. Morely's face lights up as he see the distain written across my face.

"I believe I haven't seen you since I knocked you out cold onto your cute, naked, little ass. It has been too long hasn't it Eve?" Morely says in a mocking voice trying to piss me. It isn't working because all I can think about is how he saw my ass. Oh god how did my clothes get put back on. I imagine his dirty hands trailling over my exsposed skin with a violent shiver. I stare him down as I think about kicking him in the nuts. Morely turns to face Shane.

"Where is your little Claire at? Hhmm? Did she let your sad ass go? Ah, do you know how much I like having you at my mercy, Shane? I have hoped for this moment ever since you sprayed me with that sliver filled water gun." He chuckles to Shane. I hear Shane thrasing around in his chair.

"You bastard, let me go. I don't have time to deal with you yet. I need to find Claire. She loves me. She would never leave me!" Shane shout. He sounds as if he is on the edge of tears. A sob slips from his throat. Morely turns and walks toward the door. Shane's eyes are brimming with unfallen tears. He shakes his head in defeat, as a tear just rolls down his right check. Damn, I don't know how to comfort a crying man. Just reassure him that we will get throught this, we always manage. Of course we did have Claire there to help us every other time. No, Eve just think postive for Shane and Micheal. Wait, where is Micheal at? My head whips around the room with no trace of him. My heart drops. I have to be the strong one. Help Shane first, I mentally scald myself.

"Shane, it will be alright, it always is. You know that right? When we all get out of here we will find Claire and she will be fine. We have to have hope and stay strong, okay? Fight for Claire, don't let your self get defeated. This is just a minor problem." I say as my voice wavers a little. It sounds like I'm trying to convince myself of everything I just said. Shane snaps his head up and gives me a glare.

"Don't fucking say that this is just a little problem okay? This is so fucking serious. I'm tied to a chair, your chained to a wall, and God knows where the three vampires that were with us are at, or if they are even still alive. For once in your life, don't lie to your self. It isn't happy go lucky. This isn't something we can just get out of easily." He shout to me, his voice desolate of emotion. My stomach drops and my eyes roll to his tear stained face.

"Oh honey," I say in a clam soothing voice. "I know this is tough because Claire isn't here, but you gotta be strong for her and have hope or she will die and so will we because you are acting like such a pussy right now. So, I suggest you pull your shit to together and be a man." My voice turns hard at the end.

_**Micheal's (POV)**_

I regain concousiness to find I'm facing Myirin. He is standing and looking at me with a slight smile. Off to his right side are ropes and a chair. The chair has been broken in half and one of the legs is missing. I look around and see Oliver chained in the corner with metal chains. A deep frown proment on his shawdowed face. On the other side of the room is a thick, plush curtain that touches the floor. I cannot find Eve and Shane. I hope they are still alive.

"Finally you are awake. What took you so long?" Myirin say in exasperted tone.

"I got hit in the fucking head that is how. Why aren't you tied up and why is Oliver chained?" I ask clearly confused.

"Ah, you noticed? Very well, Morely isn't too fond of Oliver, which is why he is chained with sliver. I'm very good with ropes and was able to free myself. Did you know that?" Myirin says sounding proud of himself.

**Sorry it took me longer to update. I liked to thank all the fans that reviewed and favorited my story. :)**

_**Charliee: **_**Thanks for the review again**

_**EmmieEms313: **_**I love that you are such a deticated fan, thanks for the review**

_**Mik The Chibi Lover: **_**thanks for the review. Also that is great**

_**Kitkatlang:**_** Thanks for the review again. I hope this chapter is up to par**

_**Anonymos Person:**_** hopefully you are reading this and you haven't given up on my bad updating skill. Thanks for the review,Bro!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:Shane and the sexyness that is him does not belong to me :{ I know right? I am not in fact Rachel Caine. sobbbbbbbb* waaaaaah**

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"Finally you are awake. What took you so long?" Myirin say in exasperted tone.

"I got hit in the fucking head that is how. Why aren't you tied up and why is Oliver chained?" I ask clearly confused.

"Ah, you noticed? Very well, Morely isn't too fond of Oliver, which is why he is chained with sliver. I'm very good with ropes and was able to free myself. Did you know that?" Myirin says sounding proud of himself.

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

_**Claire's (POV)**_

I awoke to a high buzzing sound which caused my throbbing head to pound even harder. The car seat sticks to my bare upper thighs, pulling skin when I shift postions in my seat. My short-shorts ridding up my ass crack giving me a major wedgie. Which leads me to my next problem, I can't remove said wedgie due to the fact that my hands are suspended above my head. Hand cuffs keep my hands attached to the hand rail slightly above my short head. I cast a glance outside my window and see we are now entering the state of Ohio. Why are we even here? I throw a glance to the other side of my body and I find behind the steering wheel. He gives an icy stare back at me. He isn't even paying attetion to the road.

"Why did you have Ian kidnap me? What am I to you?"

"You my dear child, are a pawn. Taking you gets to Amelie, and I so love when she is furious. You are nothing to me yet you are everything. Amelie has grown quite attached to you, whether you know it or not. Ooh and lets not forget your dear boy Shane. He is crazy with out you, which happends to entertaine me." Bishop says with a wistful laugh. I give him a glare full of my distain for him. He chuckles louder at me. Suddenly, I get the urge to know what he plans to do with me. I just found out that I'm a masochist, great.

"What do you plan to do to me?" I let slip from my lips in a tiny squeak.

"Ha, as of right now I don't know. One thing I'm postive of is that you will die a slow painful death. Does that answer your question?" He mutters in a snort. I feel my face drain of blood. Did I really have to ask that question? So stupid, Claire. I kinda hate myself right now. To distract myself I look out my window again. That doesn't really help because all I see is vastness full of fields. Awesome that is just great.

"Where are you even taking me? Are you going to hide my body in a corn field or something?" God did I really just ask him that? Does my masochism have any limits at all?

"No, that is just stupid. It would not take long for them to find your body. Now it would be better to hide your body in the mountains of West Virgina. But, I'm not taking you there either. I'm taking you to the smallest state." I'm so glad he isn't going to hide my body in a corn field. I let out a big breath. Wait, why is he taking me to Rhode Island?** (AN: the hint left in a previous chapter: Enjoy it now, because it ends in Claire's life, the sign for Rhode Island says: "Enjoy it now, because it ends in about 200-yards.")** I give a questioning look.

"Rhode Island is just a pit stop. We aren't staying I'm just dropping something off there. It really is just a message to mess with Amelie."

_**Shane's (POV)**_

After Morely leave Eve gives me a sever tongue lashing. Eve is right though, I have to think postive to save Claire. We have to get through this, we always do. Claire will just give me even more will to carry on. I might want to say sorry to Eve because she keeps casting me glares.

"Sorry, I know you're right. Days from now we will all be back together,even CB. Do you even know how hard it is for me right now? I love her and all I can think about is Ian's hands all over Claire. I'm so depressed." Eve gives me a surpirsed look for saying sorry. And then her face softens as she hears the other things I say to her. I hate that look of pity covering her face. Then Eve opens her mouth and shocks me.

"Damn right your sorry. I believe that I should make an apology too. So...umm... sorry for you know calling you a... pussy. But, I meant it, so yeah. Any who at least you are some what better now. Claire is fine she knows how to protect herself. You know that." Eve says in a low chuckle.

"But she can't protect herself physically. She is so tiny. Claire has no chance against Ian." I mutter. Eve gives me an icy glare.

"SHANE COLLINS, you eat those fucking words right now. She has a chance. What she lacks in strength, she makes up for in brains. He won't even get a chance. Plus if she can take down a vampire, she will not have a problem with Ian." She start off yelling, but at the end I can hear her smugness. A simile on her face, thinking she is oh so clever.

"What if he drugs her again, or knocks her out? She can't protect herself then." I say lowly. The smug grin is whipped right off of Eve's face. Then Eve twist it to a scowl.

"Think postive, she will be fine." Eve lets out in a loud growl.

_**30 minutes latter of slience**_

I hear the sreech of metal. Followed by a loud thud. Next, a dark figure aproaches Eve. Another figure heads towards me. Across the room I see the glint of a knife reflect towards me. The figure raises the hand that is knife clad. In a desperate panic I start yelling.

"EVE, OH MY GOD. EVE! HE HAS A KNIFE!" My view get blocked by the figure that was moving towards me. I hear Eve let loose a scream.

**I want to thank the grand total of three people that reviewed my story. Also thanks to the people that favorited my story. Can I get more than 3 reviews this time?**

_**Charliee: **_**Thanks for the review again. I love Myrnin too. Sorry it took me so long to update**

_**dixieland101:**_** Thanks for the review**

_**Kitkatlang:**_** Thanks for the review again. Shane will always be involved. I will never kill him off. ;) Now Claire is a different story. Not a hint.**

**Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS***


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:Shane and the sexyness that is him does not belong to me :{ I know right? I am not in fact Rachel Caine. sobbbbbbbb* waaaaaah**

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"EVE, OH MY GOD. EVE! HE HAS A KNIFE!" My view get blocked by the figure that was moving towards me. I hear Eve let loose a scream.

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

_**Micheal's (POV)**_

Eve's scream rips through the room. Then she stops mid-scream and starts laughing like a mad woman. I bring the knife foward again and cut the ropes binding her arms upwards. The rope snaps and Eve falls foward. I grab ahold of her so she won't fall on her face. I place a tender kiss on her sweat covered forehead. Her make-up is smeared from tears and sweat. Her hair is in disaray.

"You asswhole, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Eve says to me angerly.

"Well, I didn't know you couldn't see my face until you went all batshit and Shane started screaming like a little bitch." I responed back to my future wife.

"Dude, I was trying to make sure she could cover her self." Shane says walking past me and grabbing Eve in a hug. He then proccedes to whisper something in her ear. My ears don't pick up what he is saying. He pulls away and they both give each other big smiles. Then Eve turns toward me and gives me a smile. Oliver walks past us toward the door. Myrnin walks toward us and looks kinda pissed. He then lunges at Shane. They both fall to the floor with a tangale of wild limbs.

"What the fuck, Myrnin? Why are you going after Shane?" I sream out to Myrnin. He snaps off of the ground, leaving Shane dased and confused. Shane shouts Myrnin a glare.

"Could you not here what this asswhole said to your girlfriend? I could and I don't approve." Myrnin snaps at me. What could have Shane that pissed him off so much? Oliver stomps in the room looking uber pissed.

"Can you stop conversing? If you don't remember we have some where we need to be. Remember Claire?" Oliver says sounding highly aggravated.

"But wait what did Shane say to Eve?" I question. Why did Shane whisper what he said to Eve. I can't help but think that they are cheating on Claire and I. My heart starts throbbing. Why did I think that? I know them, they would never do that to Claire and I, would they? No, not possible.

_**Shane's (POV)**_

Eve's scream cuts off into laughter. Her figure is still blocked from my veiw. The unknown form still in front of me lifts his hand and waves to me. _What the fuck?_ The person lowers the hood that is sheilding their face from my gaze. The features are instantly firmilar. _Myrnin._ I wonder how he got free. Then the person in front of Eve must be Micheal or Oliver. Myrnin pulls out a knife and starts cutting the rope holding me to the wodden chair. Suddenly Eve belows out.

"You asswhole, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Eve says to... Micheal. I can tell as his view comes into view.

"Well, I didn't know you couldn't see my face until you went all batshit and Shane started screaming like a little bitch." Man, that was such an asswhole comment. Such a prick.

"Dude, I was trying to make sure she could cover her self." I say to Micheal as I walk past him and embrace Eve. I put my mouth close to her ear. I whisper because I don't want Micheal to hear me letting down my pride.

"Thanks, Eve I'm really happy you talked me out of giving up on Claire. I love you. Ooh and can you not tell Micheal that I acted like a complete pussy in here. That would be great. If he asks I didn't cry, ok?" I whisper softly. We pull away and Eve smiles at me in agreement. The smile says "yeah I know how hard Micheal would go after you if he knew, and you're lucky that you are like a brother. Or else I would be right there with him." Eve then turns to Micheal and smiles. Micheal's eyes are full of supscion. I see Oliver's retreating figure go out the door. Then, something hits my back. I fall foward with my arms flapping wildly. A heavy body is over me. I hear a blur of voices and then the weight is gone in the blink of an eye. I start getting up slowly.

I look over my shoulder and Oliver is back in the room. When did he get here? Who went after me? I look beside Oliver and see Myrnin throwing me a dirty glare. Ah, so that gives me the answer to my second question. Everyone start walking foward and Micheal throws a look over his shoulder. The walk to the car is short but very slient. The night sky looks so beautiful from here and reminds me of Claire's beauty. I really hope she is still alive. Oliver gets in the driver seat. Myrnin get in the front passenger seat and I sit behind him. Eve sits in the middle between Micheal and I. It is still slient so i decide to break it.

"So why is it so quite? Also, why the hell did you jump me form behind or at all, Myrnin?" My tone sounds pissed, as it should. I got taken down for no reason, that stupid prick.

"I heard you! How could you do that to Claire? She would never do that to you, she loves you. You haven't done any thing to earn her love either!" Myrnin shouts out at me. He sure does sound jealous.

"I know ok. I know I messed up. I should have never believed that." I say, trying to make it come across as an apology. Apologizing goes aganist my pride. Unless, of course I'm saying sorry to Claire.

"Damn right you shouldn't have. You will have to tell Claire that you are cheating on her with her best friend, Eve." Myrnin says sounding gleeful.

"WHAT?" Eve, Micheal, and I yell out at the same time. Eve and I are looking at Myrnin with confusion. Micheal keeps casting glares between Eve and I. His face holds hurt and his eyes start glistening with tears that are about to spill over.

"I thought you loved me, Eve. And YOU.." Micheal says leveling a finger at me. "how could you sleep with my fanciee. Are you even my friend?" Micheal says clamly... too clamly. He shooting glares in my directions.

"Listen you jackass. First, I have never slept with Shane. Second, I love you with all my heart. Last, I never want to see Shane's manly bits, besides he porbably has a small dic.." Eve is getting ready to say dick. I have to stop her there.

"Hey now! My dick isn't small!" I yell to Eve. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Sure, that is what they all say." Eve says giving me a pointed look.

"I know for a fact that my dick is bigger than Micheal's. Why did you think I was cheating on Claire, Myrnin?" How I know my dick is bigger than Micheal's is a different story. **(AN: which by the way I will tell you in an out take if I get 70 reviews before next wensday. It will be full of humor.)** I turn my attention to Myrnin, waitting for him to answer my question.

"Well, I heard you say I love you to Eve. Plus the hug you gave her seemed too imainte." Myrnin says casting his gaze at the ground.

"WELL?" Micheal says looking at me. I give him a blank stare back.

"What did you whisper in Eve's ear?" Micheal says sounding impaticent.

"It's personal man. I can tell you I did say I loved Eve. I meant it in a sisterly way though. I also said thanks to her for talking to me. You know, while we were tied up?" Isn't it kinda obvious I would never go after Eve.

**Wow! Only two people reviewed this time. That is so awesome. I know more than two people read my story. Can I please get more reviews? Even if it says "hey bitch, shut up! You just got your review." Thanks for reading. Reviews make my story worth my time. I also like suggestions. Plus I need a beta badly. I'm in honors english, though with my spelling I'm sure you can't tell. Any who on to the tahnk yous. Cuz you know I have some many to write. Insert sarcasm.**

_**Charliee: **_**Thanks for the review again. Shane is going to get running in the next chapter. Also thanks but I didn't think my hint was that clever. You are a true fan :) You are the reason I haven't given up on this story.**

_**Kitkatlang:**_** Thanks for the review again. Ahhhhhhh, those bastards! How could any one kill Shane. Those people are evil and I don't read those stories. I will try to get more of Shane's (POVs) just for you :) You are also another reason I haven't given up on my story. You are a true fan. :)**

**Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS***


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:Shane and the sexyness that is him does not belong to me :{ I know right? I am not in fact Rachel Caine. sobbbbbbbb* waaaaaah**

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"What did you whisper in Eve's ear?" Micheal says sounding impaticent.

"It's personal man. I can tell you I did say I loved Eve. I meant it in a sisterly way though. I also said thanks to her for talking to me. You know, while we were tied up?" Isn't it kinda obvious I would never go after Eve.

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

_**Claire's (POV)**_

Damn, this suck I have to pee so question is how will react when I ask him to stop and let me use the restroom. We haven't stopped for like six hours. We entered into Connecticut about two hours ago. I feel like my bladder may explode. I don't see any cities on the horizon. I then procced to see a gas station sign and get happy. Well I guess in is now or never. Taking a deep breath to clam myself, I get ready for the terror of talking to Bishop. I hope my voice doesn't shake.

", can we stop at a gas station so I can use the restroom and get something to eat?" I'm so proud my voice only quivered once.

"Sure, but you can only get food if you have your own money. Ooh and while your at it you should pay for gas." Bishop says sounding proud of himself. That is such an asswhole move. YOU kidnapped me and you want me to pay for YOUR gas. No wonder he doesn't have many friends, or better yet none at all. We turn of the interstate and drive for about two miles. There is nothing but trees until the last half of the second mile. I can see a small town uphead. pulls into the gas station and parks next to a gas pump. I cast a confused glance at him. He slowly turns toward me.

"Here are the rules: don't speak to anyone unless nessary, get in, get out, if I hear you tell anyone about me I will kill you AND the whole town. So don't get any ideas. Use the restroom first and then come out here and fill up the vehicle. Last you will go inside and get yourself food and then pay. Assumming you have any money. You do right?" He set out the ground rules. I have a credit card that is for emergencies. Ooh if I use it here they can track to where I was last at. I hope I don't get caught.

I walk into the gas station bathroom and smell urine. That is lovely. The floors is caked with dirt and grim. This place looks as if it hasn't been cleaned ever. I walk into to the stall and it is even grosser in there. The toilet is clogged and there are flies flying around a seat. I exit the stall and go to the other one. This one is a slightly better. I unfasten my pants and pull them down. I crouch over the seat not touching it and well you know. I did my thing. I zip my pants back up and go to the sink with the shattered mirror. I wash my hands as best as I can in these conditions. I exit it the nasty room and breath in fresh air deeply.

I walk towards 's car and go to the driver's side. I open the gas tank and put the nozzle in. I begin to fuel. I go to Bishop's door and knocked on the window. He snaps his head towards me at break neck speeds. His eyes look frantic and wild as he snaps his fangs down and hisses at me. I jump back from the window. He clams and starts rolling down the glass pane.

"What the hell do you want?" He spat at me agravated. God, he is such a bitch. I just want to know how much gas he wants me to get and he tries to bite my head off. Well, I'll just show that asswhole that I can give it right back to him.

"How much gas do you want me to put in the vehicle?" I spat back at him vehemently. I give him a scathing look. The hatered is written plainly on my face. Man, I don't know how I just had the balls to act that way toward him. Ooh wait, I do. He basicly said he was going to torture me to death, so what do I have to lose? I think I'll be a bitch to him more often. He shocks me when he sends a real smile my way.

"Well, you just impressed me! I didn't know you had the gall to stand up to me! I want forty bucks put in the car." says with enthusasim. I turn my back on him and walk back to the fueling station. I start putting the gas in his car. I lean my back aganist the car and cross my arms glaring at the pole in front of me. It seems to take forever for the pump to stop putting gasoline in the damn evil man's car. _Such an asswhole._ How dare he? I'm sooooo impressesed, whatever dickface. I wish I had a penis so I could tell him to suck it. I pull the nozzle out and set it back in the holder. I walk towards the store to pay. I enter and astounded by the sight that drifts to my eyes.

_**Shane's (POV)**_

We had been driving awhile. The only secener is the flat baren land. A few trees, but nothing to entertaine myself. About thirty minutes ago we entered into New Mexico. Oliver says we should get to Claire in about two hours. I can barely contain myself from jumping in my seat. I plan to beat the shit out of that Ian fucker. I hope he didn't violate her. When I'm done with him, no one will be able to tell who he is. I wonder what he could possibly wnat with Claire. I know she is super hot, even if she doesn't see it. She has the perkiest breast I have ever seen. I need to stop that thinking before I get hard. Oops, too late.

_Two Hours Latter_

We were just entering El Paso, Mexico. I can almost see Claire's face, smell her, and taste her kiss. There is this huge shit-eating grin on my face. My eyes are glowing just with the prospect of seeing her. The grin gets so wide that my cheeks start hurting. With the hotel in my sights, I start doing a _mental _happy dance. We come to a stop in front of the side doors. I rip my seat belt off and leap out of the hearse door. The others are still in the car and start getting out as I reach the desk. An old man is there and gives me a glare as I hit someone in my haste. Hot coffee spill down that person's shirt. I cast a quick apologetic glance to them but can't bother to accually say sorry.

"Check in isn't until six young man. Sorry you will have to wait." The old man says in a gruff voice.

"Well I'm not checking in Mr..." I gkance down at his shirt looking for a name tag. There is not one. I look on the desk and find one. "Clarence George. I'm looking for a young man that came here with a younger girl. Ian and Claire." I ask sounding really hopeful. "Can you tell me what room they are in?" I ask trying to sound polite, but instead sounding like a total jackass. He give me a hard look. He looks like he is trying to find something out.

"Room 256, I don't want any trouble, young man." I'm already running out of the door before he starts talking about trouble. I can hear him because he is yelling it to me. My nevers are reacting and I can't wait to see Claire. Panic starts taking over. What if she is hurt? What if she isn't even here? All my doubts start flooding in. Eve and Myrnin walk up behind me. I don't know if I should knock or kick the door down. From the other side I hear quiet sobbing. That makes up my mind and I bust the door down. I look around the small room. No one is in sight. The sheets on the bed are rumpled and there is rope hanging down the side of the bed. Blood starts to boil in my veins and all I can see is red. Across the way is a shut door where the sobbing is coming from. The sobbing is louder and I can tell that the sobs don't sound feminine. I rush across the room, towards the door.

I push the door open and see Ian seating on the toliet. His face is streaked with tears. The left side of his face is a deep purple. My pride swells knowing that Claire did that to his face but where is she.

"Where the hell is Claire you asswhole!" I shout in out rage as I fling myself at him. He has no time to react as I blind side him. Reding taking over the edges of my vison.

**Awesome four reviews. We still are quiet there yet. Seeing as I only have 61 reviews. No matter what I will still do the outake for you guys but it would be nice to get to 70. The more reviews the faster outakes will come. Also if there is some part you like me to do an out take for review and tell me what it is. This chapter gives you some of your Shane and Ian moment but it isn't done so review so I can put the secod part up faster. Any who on to the thanks of you awesome reviewers. Please leave me some reviews, dearies. Ugh that makes me sound creepy. Ooh well.**

_**Charliee: **_**Thanks for the review again. Oliver remembers Claire first because he is pissed being with our beloved gang. He just wants to spend as little time with them as possible. His motto "no dicking around!"**

_**: **_**Thanks for the review. Also glad that you love cliff hangers because they are my favorite to write. I will give you more cliffies ;)**

_**luvdavamps:**_** It is nice to know you haven't given up on my story. Thanks for the review.**

_**Kitkatlang:**_** Thanks for the review again. I'm glad I made your day because your review make my day when I see them. I guess it is only fair, right? Don't worry you will learn that story about Micheal's penis at some point :) I hoped you enjoyed my story.**

**Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS***


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:Shane and the sexyness that is him does not belong to me :{ I know right? I am not in fact Rachel Caine. sobbbbbbbb* waaaaaah. I know own two characters that I just made up for this chapter and the next few! He isn't as sexy or awesome as Shane but who is?**

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"Where the hell is Claire you asswhole!" I shout in out rage as I fling myself at him. He has no time to react as I blind side him. Reding taking over the edges of my vison.

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

_**Claire's (POV)**_

I walk into the convient store and my jaw drops. Bodies are scattered every where. Blood is running down the walls. A blonde woman is crawling away from a tall dark haired man. He realses a hiss when he catches me standing in the door. He turns his back and uses impossible speed to reach the woman. He lifts her battered body, grabs her head and snaps her neck. A sob comes out of my mouth. Another man rushes foward, grabs me and pulls me away from the glass. He sniffs my hair and frowns. This man has long, brown dread-locks that reaches mid back and his blue eyes are dancing. The air feels tense as I pant out breaths.

"Kenneth..." The younger man, the one who is holding me, calls to the darker haired man. He appears older than the guy with the dreads.

"I smell Bishop on this tastey girl." He rolls his eyes as his hands leave my shoulders and travel futher down. I jump away from him but he pulls me back flush aganist his body. His manhood is poking me right above the small of my back. He is much taller than me and dread washes over me. He returns his hands back to my shoulders. Still pressed aganist him though. I see him give the other man a wink...Kenneth, I think his name was. The unknown man leans down next to my ear.

"Are you Bishop's paly thing? I smell him all over you. Does he make you do nasty things with your little, hot mouth?" He whispers in my ear and I gag. That is just nasty. EWWW. Who would do that with Bishop? A laugh erupts from the other man.

"HAHAHA. Christopher that is so funny. That man only does your mom." Kenneth is bent over with laughter. I feel the Chris guy tense.

"Hey, asswhole you leave my mom out of this. She is yours too, you know." Chris shouts from behind me.

"Well, I'm not the one that walked in on her bent over the couch, the table or the car in the garage." Kenneth belts out in a big laugh.

"Nice you forgot I caught them in your bed! I swear every time they had sex, I caught them. Ugh. Thanks for opening those repressed memories." Chris replies haughtly. In the distance I hear a car door slam and footsteps apporoaching the held up convient store. My senses are sharper and I can also hear the wind whistling out side. I can smell the rain that is about to permanate the air. The dust particles float past my eyes. I can feel every thread in my shirt and short-shorts. The man named Chris who looks as if he is in his early twenties reaches out to brush a hair from my face. With out thought my hand flashes out and knocks his hand away. How did I do that? Blinking and the next thing I know I'm across the room within half a heartbeat.

"We found her Chris!" Kenneth yells to the other man. What do they mean they found her? Who is her? The door slams into the wall as Bishop pushes it with too much force. His face is in a sneer.

"I told you to get in and get are you doi..." He yells to me but stops mid scentence. His gaze whips to Chris and I see the panic set into Bishop's face. He turns back to me and tries to run out the door but Kenneth gets there first. I hear a breath taken in, to heavy for it to be Bishop's, but it is.

"Ahhhha," chides Chris to Bishop. Chris' look is full of disapproval.

"Is that any way to react to the masters of your race." Kenneth finishes for Chris in a scathing voice. I throw glances between the two brothers.

"Maybe we should punish you, my dear Daniel Bishop." The words slip out of my voice before I even think. My voice sounds frigde as I chide to Bishop like a disappionted mother to a child. My hand comes to my mouth and slaps across to cover it before I utter more words. Memories flash before my eyes. Kenneth and Chris are my brothers. I see a child getting ripped from a beautiful, no absoultely stunning red headed women. My eyes go wide, where did these visions come from? Senseing my panic Chris steps toward me.

"Perfect, she is, the woman in your head. Our mother, was sadended when you were taken from us. It was necesary. Different beings were searching for you and you hold all the keys. Mama turned you into a human." Chris is slowly inching toward me. I can tell his is telling me the truth. I shake my head to deny him. I take a small step back, my gaze is fearful. My breathing turns shallow. Every thing has slowed down as I fall to the floor. I hit the ground and slid my eyes closed.

_**Kenneth's (POV)**_

"Damn it! Chris you fucking made her pass out. I hope our baby sister didn't injury herself. Does it look like her appearance has changed?" After I'm done ranting at Chris, I cock my head to the side and give Claire a long gaze. Bishop gasps.

"What is she? She has changed alot. Her boobs look two cups bigger, her hips are more difined, shinner hair, sharper angles, and she is breath taking. She is more attarctive than your mother, yet I can still tell it is her." Bishop says in awe. I look deep into Bishop's eyes.

"Tell me, why did you have her?" I ask in a soothing voice. Bishop's eyes glaze over and I know I'm going to get my answers.

"I was going to kill her to get to Amelie, my daughter. She seemed to care about that human, but she isn't a human is she? I can see why she shined so much now. She is special." His voice doesn't waver, but he sounds unfocused. The air chills around us. THEY are here we must leave. I rush over and grab Claire. I open a time portal and transport Claire, Chris and I to a different time. Time is of the esence. We most find our mother before THEY catch Claire.

_**Shane's (POV)**_

Before I know it we are on the floor rolling around. I pull my fist back to punch him in the face. At the last second he rolls us over and my fist clashes into the tiolet. He is now straddling me. Yelling is around us. Some one pulls him off of me. I get lifted and restrained by Micheal. Ian is slumped against Myrnin. I try to fight away from my capture.

"Come on! Let me fuck that Bitch up. I swear I won't kill him I just want him to taste my shoe down hi motherfucking, cock suckin' throat." I scream as I buck against Micheal. He rocks back unsteadily and I throw all my weight against him. He falls to the floor with me on top. I wiggle out of his arms and jumps towards my prey. I side punch Ian and knock him back against Myrnin. Myrnin pushes Ian foward, toward me. I wrench his shoulders down and slam my knee into his stomach. My arms get grabbed and I get thrown across the room and land on the bed. Someone flashes toward me. My arms get yanked up and tied to the bed. Some one else is tying my feet up. I can see Ian still. He is hunched over on the bathroom floor with blood leaking from his nose. He shakily rises to his feet and almost collaspes.

"I think Bishop took her to Rhode Island." He sounds pained. Good asswhole deserves it. Wait, did he say Bishop has her? Panic sets in, again. I struggle against the ropes trying to free myself.

**Hey readers! Like my new twist? Claire has brothers... **_**gasps..**_**? Thanks for all those who reviewed. I want more reviews, though. If you have never reviewed my story at all, then I challenege you to review. I got my first FLAME, guys. This person was anon. It is okay because I took the high road and only flamed them back a little. My restraint shocked me. While it is the last person I thanked for a review. I hope this person reads this again so they can read wht I had to say back to them. End rant sorry guys! I didn't mean to take it out on you guys**

_**Kitkatlang:**_** Thanks for the review AGAIN!:) I'm glad I made you laugh, I feel so accomplished now! I think you should write. You have so much passion, at least from what I can tell. Write fanfiction so I can be the one telling you how awesome you are. Not that I don't already tell you.**

_**ILoveShaneCollins95S: **_**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I hope you are still reading so you can see me approve my writing style**

_**katylou86: **_**Thanks for the review**

_**Nikki Gargol: **_**I'm glad you love this chapter, and thanks for the review**

_**Charliee: **_**Thanks for the review again. I will try to update twice next week for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**How much you suck:**_** Thanks for the review I guess. What can I do to make my writing better than your five year old's? You could have been nicer and tell me what is wrong with my writing. Problems that I haven't ackknowledged in my "**_**STUPID" **_**author notes. I will not stop writing just to please you. **_**IF**_** you don't like my story stop reading it. You could have taken a mature route and gave me some helpful hints. Next time don't be such a **_**BITCH.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:Shane and the sexyness that is him does not belong to me :{ I know right? I am not in fact Rachel Caine. sobbbbbbbb* waaaaaah. I know own two characters that I just made up for this chapter and the next few! He isn't as sexy or awesome as Shane but who is?**

**CHAPTER RECAP**

"I think Bishop took her to Rhode Island." He sounds pained. Good asswhole deserves it. Wait, did he say Bishop has her? Panic sets in, again. I struggle against the ropes trying to free myself.

**END CHAPTER RECAP**

_**Christopher (POV) **_**Had to put this part in for a very deticated fan. I won't mention any names. kitkatlang this Chris section is all for you. Opps did I mention a name, ooh well. I'm too lazy go back and delete that. :)EnJoY(:**

_Shit!_ I can't beleive I felt up my _sister. _At the time I didn't know it was Claire. She was hot for a human and I hadn't seen her since she was like one. In my defense, she looked completely different. She doesn't even look like us or our mother. How was I to know that she was my baby sister? She even had a different scent. When she transformed into her true self I could tell. One reason being there are only four of our kind, THEY killed the rest of our race. Claire is the most important one of us all. She is the key to all the darkness. If she dies, the worst darkness literaly gets realsed. I hope THEY don't find her loved ones, if THEY do, her family and friends will die. Maybe we should go pick them up. Good thing we happended to bring Bishop with us.

"Bishop report to Claire's family and friends, collect them. In a week bring them to this gas station so we can protect them. One week. Seven days from today. Do you understand? Now where do we transport you to?" Kenneth say to Bishop like he is mentaly challenged. My older brother is always the leader, he is good with plans. I'm always the muscule, for obivous reasons. Buff is what I would get called if you had never met me.

"Morganville." Bishop responds.

"I don't want any trouble from you and everyone who is important to Claire must make it here. If you don't do this properly we will find you and kill you. Chris open a portal." Kenneth is such a jackass. Why can't he open the portal himself? Do I look like his prison bitch? A big sigh ecaspes my mouth. I roll my eyes and start the process to open the portal. Kenneth pushes Bishop through and the portal snaps shut. Our portals are awesome, we can go any where we desire, space, and we can travel through time. Future, past, present: anywhere, you name it.

I guess your porbably wondering who THEY are. Well, just let me infrom you. They are the second master race, Claire's being the first. I say Claire's, because without her we all perish. She is literaly our races' heart. If THEY catch her and sacrafice her to the Darkness, we will all die. By we I mean humans, vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, animals, and Hellians. Hellians are the future setters, they chose which souls to bring into the world and when to take that soul out. Not us though, we can never be lost unless, THEY catch us. In that case we don't even get returned to the Hellians. My race runs the physical world. THEY, also called Runers are the keepers of Darkness. They have to watch over it because they set it free the first time. The Runers are evil incarnate. To put it simply, THEY are Darkness in its weakest from.

_**Bishop's (POV)**_

The next thing I know I get shoved through an opening. I land on my ass in Amelie's office. She is sitting at her desk with an expression of shock. Her pale blue pinstripped suit is hard pressed. A glower froms on her somber face. Her hair is up in a high, elgant bun. She gives me a hard look and stands up. She smooths out her skirt and walks towards the door. Her high heels make several sharp clacks on her wood planed floor. I pick myself up off the floor andd her facial expression shifts to fear. She tries to run to the door but I get there first and block her exit. Her sharp breath is pulled through her lips, which have formed a grimace. She takes a step back, I take a step foward and she looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I try to say in a soothing voice. Lets be honest though, I don't have a lot of experince trying to clam a person down. I understand her reaction to me, I know I was an awful father. Down right unfit. Her eyes are shinning in fear. Her breathing has become erractic.

"You must help me gather Claire's loved ones, family, friends, you know any one who might have significant meaning to her. This must be accomplished in three days at the most. Can you do that for me? I know I don't deserve it, but..." I trail off, not quite sure how to finish that. Amelie's eyes turn hard and feral. Her lips turn up into a snarl. She gives me a down right hostile glare, not that her aditude shocked me or anything. I was simply just saying.

"Why would I do that for you, Father? You kill every one I love: Johnny, Sam Glass, and now Claire. Have you even killed her? Do you want her loved ones so you can make her watch as you torture and kill them, and then procced to do the same thing to her? I'm not stupid, you have tried to do that to me several time. How did you even get dropped off her any ways?" Her tone is harsh and her face is masked with a seemingly perament scowl, her eyebrows are arched extremely high, and her eyes would be throwing knifes at me if they could. They can't, so thank God for that little gem.

"It isn't for me, beleive it or not, it's for Claire. She is still alive, and I haven't killed every one you love, Oliver is still alive isn't he?" I say with just a tiny bit of humor laccing my voice. I really rubbed her the wrong way. The anger radating off of her is giving me a smug sense of satisfaction. I feel almost gleeful. I sure made my daughter a bitch, that is a good bit of information to know.

"Aw, but you see I don't love Oliver. I would actually prefer you got rid of him. I despise that man. Plus, I don't beleive you. You only do stuff for yourself. You didn't answer all of my questions, either." She says all of these in a snootty tone.

"Well, you interpeted me, I wasn't done yet. Also, you are right, I do stuff that benefits me. Claire's loved ones will save my life, does that satsify you? No I'm not going to kill her loved ones. Kenneth opened a portal and dropped me here, on my ass." My tone might be slightly pissed off. Not at Amelie, but at Kenneth and Chris. Did they really have to push me?

"Kenneth, as in Chris' brother? The ones' mom who you got caught have sex with several times? Powerful, scary Kenneth? The Kenneth who nearly makes you piss your pants in fear? That Kenneth?" I can hear her mocking me. It is laced thickly in her voice. Well, she isn't trying to conceal it now is she? I think saracasticly to myself. No there isn't even a hint of her trying not to go ful blown mock. I give Amelie a pointed glare. I believe the glare say "_yeah, I just dare you to mock me more, ahead and see what happens."_ My point is completely made as she sawollows loudly. She shifts her postion and the room is in engulfed in an akward slience. Am I too old to say a gay baby was just born? No?

"Gay Baby?" I say to break the quite that is somldering in the room. It sounds like a question. Well, that didn't help at all, damn. She shifts her weight again.

A slightly akward laugh passes through her tight lips, "Ahaha, so, why do they want people important to Claire?"

"Well, it appears that Claire just happens to be their sister. She isn't really a human, either. She is a Prue Soul just like Kenneth and Christopher. Execpt, she is the most important one." I take a deep breath to prpare her for what I'm about to say.

"You know that this means that Claire is your half-..." I try to finish but the shrill ring of Amelie's phone brings our conservation to a complete holt.

_**Amelie' (POV)**_

My phone rings and cuts my Father off mid ring. Maybe, it was the finger I held up to slience him, when he tried to contiune speaking. I take the phone off the reciver.

"Hello, may I ask who this is? Amelie is speaking."

_"How many people have this number, Amelie? I have bad news, Claire isn't here. She was gone when we arrived at the hotel. The boy said a man named Bishop took her from him."_ Myrnin say in a preplexed tone.

"For all I know it could have been a wrong number. Dear Mad Scientist, I already know Bishop had taken Claire. As a matter of fact, is in my office as we speak. This hasn'-..." I proceed to say but get cut off.

_"What do you mean Bishop is in your office?" _He nearly shouts over the phone.

"I'm perfectly fine. This has been a pleasant vist. Well, as pleasant as it gets with my father. He has lost possesion of Claire. She happens to be with Kenneth and Chris. They want people important to her gathered. So, if you will, come back to Morganville."

A deep breath is taking and I can hear the stress in his voice, "_I don't know if I can convice Shane to stop going on his rampage. As of right, he is frimly tied to a bed. He broke, what is your name young man?"_

_"Umm, Ian."_

_"Right, well, Shane broke Ian's nose, and I think he might have a fractured wrist. Every time Shane got a chance he was beating the living Hell out of this young man." _I hear a slight chuckle ecsacpe Myrnin's lips.

"Let me speak with Oliver. I know what ever I tell you will be ignored." I say about fed up talking to that insfurable man.

_"I resent that. I listen to you... sometimes. Well, more like never. Okay I get your point. Transfering your call."_ Myrnin say in an iratted voice.

_"Hello, what do you what Master?" _Oliver say in a voice that sounds rehortical. Too bad, I'm going to treat him like my bitch now. He opened himself up for that one.

"Very good, my pet! I want you to bring everyone there back to Morganville, inculding that Ian kid." My voice is full of power and is not to be argured with.

But, what does Oliver do, he argues, _"No, I'm not your pet and I won't return until you apologize."_

"I'm sorry, now get your sorry ass back her. It is of the highest importance."

**Don't worry, my chapters are going to pick up in action. Or maybe I should torture you in unbareable angsts? No? Yes? Tell me what you want to happen. Really just using that as an excuse to get more reviews. So please review? PLEASE? Ooh why do I bother?**

_**Kitkatlang:**_** Thanks for the review AGAIN!:) I hope I cleared things up with Chris. He isn't some incest freak, well I hope he isn't. But then, who knows. I haven't had the chance to really develop him yet. For all I know he might end up as Eve's gay best friend. Also, wow. I'm sure glad I don't get your fury. But what does that person even bother. As far as I'm concerened(**_spelling) _**they don't matter. They are after all my only Flame. Some one was bound not to like my story. Could have been nicer but some people have no elquonence. Thanks anyways. I'm glad your such a deticated fan. You once again made me smile. I bet your writing doesn't suck, you just judge yourself harder than any thing. I always think my writing suck but this story seems to be a hit. Now it completely sounds like your favorite reviewer. My respons to you is so long. Pretty soon it might be longer than my actual story... So, I'm just going to stop rambling on how amazing you are and how much I enjoy your reviews. Ooh look I'm still doing it. Just gonna go... one last thing :). If you keep giving me awesome reviews, I may not be able to fit through a door, if my head gets any bigger!**

_**RockCandy13:**_** Thanks for the review. I'm flattered, surely you can find a better story than mine. Wait, disregard that last thing I just typed. Of course it is your onpion, so think it is awesome all you want. Who am I to convice you it isn't? Crazy that is who.**

_**Charliee: **_**Thanks for the review again. As always glad you love my twists. Don't get tired of them just yet. I may be throwing more your way;)**

_**katylou86: **_**Thanks for the review. That is two reviews in a row, so now I offically love you. Like the other constant review, I will proceed the only way I know how. What will I do you ask? STALK your profile page. Hope your happy you created a monster. **

**Lots of love to my fans *XoXo- hEaRtBrOkEnTeArS***


End file.
